Ask and Challenge SNK
by Pao Skipp
Summary: Un programa de televisión donde puedes preguntarle algo a tu personaje favorito de Shingeki No Kyojin o ponerle un reto. Aviso: Puede contener Spoiler del Manga y/o la serie. Lee y pregunta :3
1. Chapter 1

Producción: Comenzamos en 3... 2... 1... ¡Ahora!

Se muestra en la escena lo que parece ser un foro de televisión el cual cuenta con escenario, varios asientos en éste, gran iluminación, una gran audiencia quién se encuentra aplaudiendo emocionadamente y una gran pantalla plasma con el título "Ask and Challenge". De pronto sale la presentadora, Rachel, quién sonríe ampliamente al ser recibida con aplausos.

Rachel: Bienvenidos al programa "Ask and challenge" my nombre es Rachel y yo tendré el honor de llevar a cabo todas las actividades que se realicen durante el programa, pero antes de entrar en detalles en lo que consiste este proyecto les diré quienes serán los concursantes. Fue realmente muy difícil traerlos aquí... pero valió la pena, damas y caballeros... ¡El elenco de Shingeki No Kyojin!

Toda la gente grita y aplaude con gran emoción.

Rachel: Y aquí están ellos... *Toma una tarjeta y la lee* ella es más conocida por su gran fuerza, mente y habilidades físicas, es más conocida como "La titán femenina"... ¡Un aplauso para Annie Leonhardt! *Toda la gente aplaude*

Annie: *Sale al escenario y sin poner mayor atención a los aplausos que la gente le dedica, se dirige a tomar asiento* Hola, es un placer... *Dice ella con su expresión que pareciera ser desanimada*

Rachel: Ahora, él es el mejor amigo de Eren, es delicado, inteligente y algo adorable *ríe levemente* Damas y caballeros... ¡Armin Arlert!

Armin: *Sale al escenario un poco tímido y sonriente a la vez, saluda a la gente que le aplaude y se dirige a su asiento*

Rachel: Él puede ser algo arrogante e independiente, puede incluso hasta creerse superior a los demás aunque en el fondo es una buena persona... ¡Reciban con un aplauso a Auruo Brossard!

Auruo: *Sale al escenario con una sonrisa saludando al público* Es un placer estar aquí *Se sienta en su lugar al lado de Armin*

Rachel: Solía ser reconocido por tener carácter algo débil y tranquilo, es más conocido como "El titán Colosal" reciban con un aplauso a... ¡Bertolt Hoover!

Bertolt: *Sale al escenario algo nervioso y saluda tímidamente al publico que aplaude hasta llegar a su asiento*

Rachel: Es reservado, se preocupa por los demás y además es muy dedicado... ¡Gunter Shulz!

Gunter: *Sale al escenario saludando al público que le aplaude y se sienta*

Rachel: Él es el capitán del escuadrón de reconocimiento, un gran líder... ¡Aplausos para Erwin Smith!

Erwin: *Pasa al escenario saludando a toda la gente con gran calma y luego toma asiento*

Rachel: Él está muy interesado en pelear y es muy valiente incluso cuando se trata de luchar contra un titán... Damas y caballeros ¡Conny Springer!

Conny: *Sale al escenario con una sonrisa triunfante y saluda al público con un signo de amor y paz, luego se sienta en su lugar*

Rachel: Es responsable, directo, franco y tal vez un poco reservado... Su nombre es... ¡Erd Gin!

Erd: *Sale al escenario saludando al público y después hace una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a su lugar*

Rachel: Es exageradamente honesto, con gran capacidad de ser un líder y bastante competitivo... ¡Aplausos para Jean Kirschtein!

Jean: *Sale del escenario mostrándose entusiasta y saludando al público hasta llegar a su asiento*

Rachel: Ahora ella que es muy amable con los demás, siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar y además es muy mona... ¡Historia Reiss!

Historia: *Sale del escenario saludando al público algo tímida pero con una dulce sonrisa mientras llega a su lugar*

Rachel: Es amable, sencilla y una gran máquina de comida, conocida como "La chica patata" ella es... ¡Sasha Braus!

Sasha: *Entra al escenario y saluda con una mano al público que le aplaude mientras que en la otra mano lleva un trozo de carne que se come cuando se dirige a su lugar*

Rachel: Ella es muy alegre, divertida, pero nada destaca más de ella que su gran interés hacia los titanes... ¡Un aplauso para Hanji Zoe!

Hanji: *Sale al escenario* ¿Alguien dijo titanes? *Levanta ambas manos y saluda al público mientras sonríe y luego va a su asiento*

Rachel: Es solidario, valiente y bastante fuerte, es amigo de la infancia de Bertolt, y es llamado "El titán acorazado" ¡Aplausos para Reiner Braun!

Reiner: *Sale al escenario saludando al público y saludando a sus compañeros hasta llegar a su lugar*

Rachel: Al principio puede parecer egoísta y un poco arrogante, sin embargo es una gran persona... ¡Ella es Ymir!

Ymir: *Sale al escenario saludando al público con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y luego toma asiento*

Rachel: Es muy protectora, seria, decidida y muy buena en todo lo que realiza, un aplauso para ¡Mikasa Ackerman!

Mikasa: *Sale del escenario y hace una pequeña reverencia al público que le aplaude y luego se sienta en su lugar*

Rachel: Un chico con grandes metas, dispuesto a realizar todo lo que se propone, valiente, sincero, y además de todo... Muy lindo, ¡Aplausos para Eren Jaeger! *El público aplaude bastante fuerte*

Eren: *Sale al escenario y saluda a todo el público con una sonrisa* ¡Hola a todos! *Se sienta al lado de Mikasa*

Rachel: "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", un gran líder, una mirada atemorizante, una altura tan pequeña y una gran adicción a la limpieza...

Hanji: ¡Eso es verdad! *Todos ríen*

Rachel: *Riendo también* él es... ¡Levi Rivaille!

Rivaille: *Sale al escenario escuchando como toda la audiencia aplaude y sin decir nada se sienta al lado de Eren* ¡Tsk! Que ruidosos...

Rachel: Que linda actitud *Sarcasmo*... Considerando que soy muy amable en poner a una chica en especial a tu lado *Le sonríe pícaramente*

Rivaille: *Encarna una ceja mirando a Rachel algo curioso* ¿De quien demonios hablas?

Rachel: Ya veras... *Ríe en silencio* Ella es muy servicial, amable, honesta, confiable y segura de lo que hace... ¡Un aplauso para Petra Ral!

Rivaille: ¿Q-QUE? *Se queda anonadado*

Petra: *Sale al escenario sonriendo y saludando al público que aplaude y se sienta al lado de Rivaille quién no deja de verla sorprendido*

Rachel: *Ríe y mira a Petra* Has dejado a Rivaille sin palabras...

Petra: ¿Eh? *Voltea a verlo*

Rivaille: *Desvía la mirada* ¡No es verdad! *Se escucha un "Awwwn" de parte de todo el público* ¡Cierren la boca!

Rachel: Silencio que debo explicar el objetivo del programa antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo, verán... "Ask and Challenge" es un programa cuya finalidad es que el público los conozca más, además ustedes son soldados... Lo que significa que no tienen miedo a nada... En este programa las personas que comenten este proyecto tienen la opción de hacer lo siguiente: Seleccionar un personaje (Sólo uno por capitulo) a quién quieran hacerle una pregunta ya sea personal o no. Y ellos... ¡Tienen la obligación de decir la verdad!

Eren: ¿¡Qué dijo!?

Rachel: ¡Shh! Calla, como decía... Tienen la obligación de decir la verdad, en caso de que no quieran hacer una pregunta sino que un reto también pueden hacerlo, con la excepción que no sea nada pornográfico o que consista en matarse unos a otros aunque... Peleas en este show no serían mala idea.

Todos: ¿QUEE?

Rachel: Sólo bromeaba, así que no olviden dejar un comentario haciendo una pregunta o poniendo a un reto a uno de ellos y en el próximo capitulo ¡verán lo que sucederá! A lo mejor lleguen a descubrir algo de ellos que no sepan *Los ve a todos pensativa* Me pregunto que esconderán...

Producción: ¡Ya es hora!

Rachel: Ah claro, así que no lo olviden... Estaremos esperando sus comentarios con ansias, hasta la próxima en "Ask and Challenge" *Se despide del público y se cierran los telones del escenario.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel: *Sale del escenario sosteniendo unas tarjetas con una mano y saluda felizmente al público con su otra mano; se dirige al extremo del escenario donde se encuentra su asiento y mira a todos los participantes del programa* ¡Bienvenidos a todos de vuelta a "Ask and Challenge"! Vengo hoy aquí trayendo los primeros retos con los que comenzaremos este programa...

Sasha: Eh... ¿Cuantos de nosotros se han salvado de los retos o preguntas hasta ahora?

Rachel: Todos ustedes *Dice sonriendo*

Todos: *Suspiran aliviados*

Rachel: A excepción de 4 personas...

Todos: ¿¡AH!?

Rachel: ¿Que? Es decisión del público no mía, entonces... ¡Comenzamos! *Comienza a leer una tarjeta* Veamos... ¡Tenemos un reto para Rivaille! Es un reto escrito por meGaduxSooN16: "Que Levi bese a Petra en la boca" *El público grita emocionado* ¡Wow! Gran reto...

Petra: ¿E-En la boca? *Se sonroja levemente*

Rivaille: *Se muestra sorprendido aunque sin dejar de hacer su expresión usual del todo* ... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! *Todo el público aplaude animándolo a hacerlo* No haré eso...

Rachel: Aww ¡Vamos! No habrá problema si lo haces, es un reto... *Sonrie* A menos que signifique algo más para ti besarla... *Deja de sonreír y lo mira de reojo*

Rivaille: ¿Qué? *Voltea a ver a Petra y al ver que ella lo mira sonrojada voltea la vista de nuevo algo nervioso* No es así...

Rachel: Entonces... ¿Lo harás? *Lo mira esperando una respuesta al igual que todos sus compañeros y el público*

Rivaille: *Pensando rápidamente bajo presión* ¡Esta bien! Lo haré... *Suspira* Terminemos con esto *El público aplaude bastante emocionado* ¡Cierren la boca antes de que me arrepienta! *Todo el mundo en el estudio guarda silencio; él se pone de pie y ofrece su mano a Petra*

Petra: *Se sonroja mas y lo mira nerviosa* H-Heichou... Yo no creo que usted quiera...

Rivaille: *La interrumpe poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Petra indicándole que no hable más* Ven conmigo...

Petra: *Aún más sonrojada toma la mano de Rivaille y se levanta con la ayuda de él*

Rachel: Awwwn, a eso llamo yo un caballero...

Todos: ¡SHH!

Rivaille: *Se dirige al centro del escenario junto con Petra y se acerca lentamente a su rostro*

Erwin: ¡Ey! Esperen... *Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia ellos* si van a besarse... ¡Háganlo bien! *Se acerca a ellos y toma los brazos de Rivaille poniéndolos en la cintura de Petra, luego toma los brazos de Petra y los coloca en los hombros de Rivaille* ¡Listo! *Ríe*

Petra: *Se pone más roja que un tomate pintado de rojo (?)*

Rivaille: *Ve a Petra nervioso y voltea a ver a Erwin con una mirada asesina* Gracias... Capitán...

Erwin: No hay de que *Vuelve a reír y se va a su asiento para observar*

Rivaille: *Mira a Petra a los ojos y se acerca lentamente a ella mientras cierra sus ojos*

Petra: *Cierra sus ojos también y al igual que Rivaille se acerca a él hasta que ambos se dan un lindo y tierno beso*

El público: *Se levanta aplaudiendo fuertemente y gritan de emoción*

Rivaille: *Termina el beso y suelta a Petra mientras mira hacia el suelo* Listo...

Petra: *Le sonríe tiernamente y ríe un poco*

Rachel: Rivaille, ¿Acaso... Estas sonrojado? *Lo mira sonriente*

Rivaille: ¿Que? ¡Claro que no! *Toma la mano de Petra y la acompaña a su asiento, luego el se sienta en su lugar también y se cruza de brazos*

Rachel: Que adorable... *El público dice "Awwwn"* bien, ahora sin perder más tiempo iremos con la siguiente pregunta... Es para Eren de parte de bancon69: "¿Mikasa sabe de lo tuyo con Rivaille?

Eren y Rivaille: ¿Que nosotros que?

Mikasa: ... ¿De lo suyo son Rivaille? *Ve a Eren* ¿De qué hablan?

Eren: Bueno... Yo no se *Se rasca la nuca algo confundido*

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! Se refieren a algo sentimental entre nosotros, mocoso...

Mikasa: Algo sentimental... ¿¡Ustedes dos!? ¿Es verdad Eren?

Eren: ¿Eh? Claro que no, nosotros nunca hemos tenido nada... Nuestra relación es de Líder y soldado, ¡nada más!

Mikasa: ¡Uff! *Suspira aliviada y voltea a ver a Rivaille seriamente* Pero lo estaré vigilando...

Rivaille: *Revolea los ojos*

Rachel: En lugar de preguntar, alguien debía haber hecho que Eren besara a Rivaille, eso hubiera sido interesante *ríe a carcajadas y nota que tanto Rivaille como Eren la miran como si quisieran asesinarla* Eh... *Toce un poco* siguiente actividad... *Lee otra tarjeta* De nuevo un reto de bancon69 para Mikasa: "Te desafío a decirle a Eren lo que sientes por él"

Mikasa: *Algo sorprendida* ¿Qué? *Mira a Eren y se sonroja* Yo... No sé como decirlo...

Eren: *Ve a Mikasa sonrojarse y se pone nervioso* Eh... ¿Podemos saltarnos la pregunta?

Rachel: ¡No! De pie los dos *Tanto Mikasa como Eren se dirigen al centro del escenario quedando uno frente al otro* Ahora Mikasa... ¡Dilo!

Mikasa: Yo... *Mira a Eren y cierra sus ojos fuertemente* Eren... Sabes que yo siempre te cuido, te protejo, te quiero y te aprecio mucho porque desde que mis padres murieron... Tú y tus padres se volvieron mi familia, y ahora sólo te tengo a ti, tú eres lo único y lo más preciado que me queda... *Le muestra la bufanda que lleva en el cuello* Y esto es lo que me recuerda a ti, pero no sólo es aprecio o cariño lo que siento por ti. *Abre sus ojos y mira a Eren con sus ojos llorosos* Tú... Tú me gustas. *Agacha su cabeza para que no vea su rostro sonrojado*

Público: ¡Aawwwwwn!

Eren: *Se queda impactado y sin saber que decir pone su dedo índice en la barbilla de Mikasa para subir su mirada* Mikasa... Yo no se qu-

Rachel: *Se pone en medio de ellos separándolos* Lo siento Eren... El reto era que Mikasa se confesara.. ¡Nada más!

Eren: ¿Que? Pero yo... *Rachel lo empuja llevándolo a su asiento y luego hace lo mismo con Mikasa*

Público: *Abucheando*

Rachel: Lo siento... Reglas del show *ríe* ¡No es mi culpa! de todas formas así concluimos las actividades de hoy, en el próximo evento responderemos a los retos y/o preguntas de Annakaood y de un anónimo el cual... Me he enamorado de su reto *sonríe pícaramente mirando a Rivaille*

Rivaille: ¿Que me ves? No me digas que me pone podrán otro reto *La mira fríamente*

Rachel: *Se encoge de hombros* ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si o tal vez no... Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para los próximos retos o preguntas... Hasta la próxima en ¡"Ask and Challenge"! *Todos aplauden y se cierran los telones.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel: *Sale al escenario y saluda al público* sean bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "Ask and Question" empezaremos con los retos... *Se dispone a leer una tarjeta cuando de pronto Rivaille se la arrebata* ¡HEY! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer!?

Rivaille: Calla mocosa, sólo quiero ver el reto del que hablabas la última vez... *Lee la tarjeta y se queda petrificado* ¿¡Q-Q-QUE!? *Mira a Rachel con una mirada asesina* ¡Ni creas que haré eso, estas loca!

Rachel: *Ríe y le quita la tarjeta de las manos* No fue cosa mía... Es de un anónimo que dice: "Reto para Levi...¡Confiesa tus sentimientos a Petra en frente de todas las cámaras, ¿O acaso el mejor soldado de la humanidad es un cobarde?" Me enamoré de ese reto *Todo el mundo aplaude fuerte animando a Rivaille a hacerlo*

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! No soy un cobarde *Se cruza de brazos mostrándose molesto* pero creo que ese reto es muy-

Hanji: *Le interrumpe* Aww, ¡Vamos Rivaille! No seas tímido y hazlo *Todos sus compañeros apoyan la idea de Hanji*

Rivaille: *Escuchando a todos decirle que lo haga y ya sacado de quicio responde con un tono de voz elevado* ¡Vale, Vale! ¡Lo haré! Sólo cierren la boca todos... *Todos se callan y observan atentamente mientras él se acerca a Petra y le tiende la mano de nuevo*

Petra: *Traga saliva en seco y suda frío; toma su mano y se levanta con su ayuda*

Rivaille: *Lleva a Petra al centro del escenario y suelta su mano* Petra... Yo... *La mira a los ojos y luego desvía la mirada algo nervioso* creo que eres una gran persona. Servicial, amable, alegre, creativa... Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos ámbar que me observaban... Tu me hiciste experimentar muchas emociones que nadie nunca había logrado hacer, conocí lo que es sonreír y sentirse feliz gracias a ti. Me enseñaste la diferencia entre vivir y estar vivo, contigo... Pude descubrir un lado de mi mismo que no conocía, ¿Cómo tu alegría podía ser tan contagiosa? Lo único que sé... Es que me siento feliz cuando tú estas presente...

Petra: *Lo mira y mientras se sonroja levemente*

Rivaille: *Sus mejillas se tornan de un color algo rojizo apenas notable* Tú no me gustas Petra... *La mira fijamente y pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella* Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Petra: ¿Eh? *Lo mira sorprendida con un resplandor en sus ojos y sonríe dulcemente mientras el público y los demás miembros de SNK aplauden* Heichou...

Rachel: *Se pone en medio de ambos y los separa como lo había hecho con Eren y Mikasa* Lo siento... ¡El reto era para Levi!

Rivaille: Tú... *La mira fríamente y aparece Gunter quién lo jala para evitar que asesine a Rachel y lo lleva a su asiento*

Rachel: *Pone su mano sobre el hombro de Petra y la mira con una sonrisa* ¿Cómo te sientes?

Petra: *La ve con una sonrisa* No se qué decir... ¡Estoy feliz!

Público: ¡Awwwwn!

Rachel: Además hiciste que Rivaille se sonrojara, es un gran logro *ríe con Petra y la acompaña a su asiento* Bien... Siguiente evento *Se aclara la voz y lee otra tarjeta* Pregunta para Annie de Annakaood que dice así: "¿Es verdad que sientes cosas por Eren y por Armin?"

Annie: ¿Por Eren? ¡Ja! Claro que no... Nunca me han atraído los chicos que sólo actúan sin pensar las cosas y que parecen suicidas...

Eren: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que suicida?

Annie: Pero... Creo que lo admiro por hacer lo imposible hasta lograr lo que quiere alcanzar, aun así... no creo sentir nada en especial por él.

Bertolt: ¿Y qué hay de Armin?

Annie: Sobre Armin... *Suspira* no lo se. Tal vez si o tal vez no, aunque admito que me ilusionó que me dijera que yo era una buena persona para él ya que... Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así *Apoya su cabeza sobre su mano* Aunque no estoy segura de si eso signifique que me guste. *El público aplaude ante su respuesta*

Rachel: A lo mejor lo descubriremos pronto *Sonríe* Vale... Ahora la siguiente *Lee otra tarjeta* Esta pregunta es para Ymir de natzukiuryuu y dice así: "Si te enteraras (Por alguna razón del destino) que Christa está saliendo con Reiner ¿Cómo lo matarías?..." *Rachel ríe a carcajada das antes de seguir leyendo "... Nah mentira, ¿Cómo reaccionarías?" *Mira a Ymir* ¡Es una gran pregunta!

Ymir: Hhm... Pues siendo sincera no me importaría si Christa saliera con alguien en especial, es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho... Aunque creería que está demente si llegara a salir con Reiner.

Reiner: *La mira serio* Puedo escucharte, ¿Sabías?

Ymir: Lo se, como decía... Si ella saliera con él, lo vigilaría cada momento de su vida y si le llegara a romper el corazón yo le arrancaré cada extremidad de su cuerpo lentamente para que sufra y luego le quitaré la cabeza *Esboza una sonrisa siniestra dedicada a Reiner*

Reiner: *La ve algo temeroso*

Público: *Aplauden entusiastas*

Rachel: Así se habla Ymir *Ríe* siguiente actividad... *Lee otra tarjeta* ¡Uh! Este reto suena increíble, escrito por Yukii-Michaelis que dice así: "Una prueba de fuerza, Rivaille contra Erwin en un pulso" ¿Que les parece eso? *El público aplaude fuerte* así que Capitán contra Sargento, ¿Caballeros? ¿Qué dicen?

Erwin: *Esboza una sonrisa aceptando el reto* Yo acepto, ¿Rivaille? *Lo voltea a ver*

Rivaille: *Sentado en su lugar sonríe de manera desafiante* ¿Por qué no? Es una gran oportunidad para vencerte, Erwin... *Se levanta de su asiento al igual que el Rivaille mientras el público aplaude; los sujetos de producción llevan una mesa al centro del escenario y dos sillas a los lados de ésta*

Erwin: *Se sienta en una se las sillas y apoya su codo en la mesa dejando su brazo al centro* ¿Listo para perder?

Rivaille: *Se sienta de igual manera y apoya su codo en la mesa también* Eso lo veremos... *Ambos sujetan sus manos para empezar el pulso*

Rachel: *Se para en el centro del escenario en medio de ellos y pone su mano sobre las de ambos que están estrechadas* ¿Listos? A la una... A las dos... Y a las... ¡Tres! *Retira su mano y los dos soldados comienzan a empujar el brazo de su contrincante al lado opuesto del suyo para vencerlo, aunque ninguno parecía llevar la ventaja aún* ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes pueden!

* * *

><p><strong>- * Cinco minutos después * -<strong>

* * *

><p>*Ninguno de los dos parecían llevar ventaja aún*<p>

Rachel: *Viendo su reloj asombrada* ¡Vaya! Esto es impresionante... ¡Parece que los dos aún tienen fuerzas para continuar!

Eren: *Ya hambriento le truenan las tripas* Necesito comida...

Mikasa: *Aburrida* Oye, ¿A qué hora se termina el programa?

Rachel: ¡Ah! Es verdad... ¿Les digo algo? ¿Qué les parece si ellos continúan con su reto mientras pasamos a la última actividad del día?

Eren: Los que estén a favor digan "YO"...

Todos: ¡YO!

Rachel: Entonces sigamos *Sonríe y se dirige a su asiento a leer la última de las tarjetas* Un reto para Petra de Beeth que dice así: "Ya que estás en un escuadrón de puros hombres, donde eres la única mujer... Pienso que debes tener más de una anécdota pervertida relacionada con tus compañeros masculinos, cuenta alguna de ellas" *Todo el público dice "¡Woooh!"*

Petra: ¿Anécdota pervertida? *Trata de pensar en una* Oh, creo que... Fue una vez en que Rivaille Heichou nos había otorgado nuestras tareas de limpieza diaria y me tocó el aseo del baño, y en los primeros días me sucedió algo... muy vergonzoso *Se sonroja levemente*

Rachel: *Interesada en la anécdota* ¿Qué pasó?

Petra: El primer día vi por accidente a Erd mientras se bañaba y avergonzada de ello, me disculpé con él inmediatamente.

Erd: Ah si... *Se rasca la nuca un tanto nervioso* A veces olvido ponerle seguro a la puerta...

Petra: Y luego... Vi por accidente a... a... a Rivaille Heichou sin nada puesto y... Nunca se lo comenté *Agacha la cabeza sonrojándose*

Rivaille: *Aún haciendo pulso con Erwin escucha la anécdota de Petra e inmediatamente se voltea a verla* ¿¡QUÉ TU ME VISTE QUE!?

Erwin: *Aprovecha su distracción para empujar su mano contra la mesa y lo vence* ¡JAA! ¡Yo gane!

Rivaille: ¿¡Que!?

Rachel: Y el ganador es... El capitán Erwin Smith *El público aplaude*

Rivaille: Eso fue trampa... *Se pone molesto*

Erwin: Cálmate, tú sabes que eres el más fuerte... Después de mí, claro está *Se burla despeinando a Rivaille y yéndose a su asiento*

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! *Se arregla el pelo de nuevo y se sienta en su lugar de nuevo* Me distraje, no cuenta...

Rachel: *Ríe* Aww ¡Vamos! No te desanimes... Aún quedan miles de retos y preguntas más, así que no se olviden de comentar esta historia, si ya preguntaron... ¡Pregunten o reten de nuevo! Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo de...

Público: *Gritan* ¡"Ask and Challenge"! *Aplauden*

Rachel: Ya lo oyeron... ¡Hasta lo próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel: *Sale al escenario con nuevas tarjetas en la mano y saluda al público que aplaude entusiasta y se sienta en su lugar viendo a todos los miembros de SNK* ¡Sean bienvenidos a otro nuevo capitulo de "Ask And Challenge"! Lamentamos mucho haber transmitido después de casi dos semanas *Mirada seria* la persona encargada de escribir los diálogos de este programa ha dicho estar muy ocupada últimamente... ¡Pero la verdad es que es una vaga!

Paoskipp: *Se escuchan sus gritos hasta el escenario* ¡Ni siquiera me pagan por hacer esto!

Rachel: ¡CALLA! *Tose un poco y sonríe nuevamente* Ahora... ¡A lo que venimos! Nuevos retos y nuevas preguntas damas y caballeros *El público aplaude de nuevo* ¿Y quien será la víctima ahora? *Mira a todos curiosa* a lo mejor Master Lady Dark pone a Rivaille ha hacer algo más vergonzoso que una confesión *ríe*

Rivaille: ¿¡Fue ella!? ¿¡No habías dicho que ese reto lo había escrito un anónimo!?

Rachel: Uh... No debí haber dicho eso, ¿Cierto?

Rivaille: *Se cruza de brazos* No diré nada no más porque no fue algo tan vergonzoso... ¡Pero se donde vives Master Lady Dark!

Rachel: ¡Por favor! Gracias a ella fuiste capaz de dejar de ser cobarde y confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica de tus sueños...

Rivaille: *Le lanza una mirada asesina*

Rachel: Creo que mejor me callo *ríe nerviosa* ¡Ejem! Continuemos con esto mejor... Pregunta para Jean escrita por Paz que dice: "¿Lo que sientes por Mikasa es 'Atracción' o estas completamente enamorado de ella?" *Sonríe pícaramente viendo a Jean* Entonces... ¿Qué respondes?

Jean: Bueno... *Sonríe levemente ante el público* debo admitir que al inicio me interesaba más en su físico, en aquel entonces podría haber sido atracción nada más. Aunque después de haberla conocido tal y como es realmente no puedo negar que ha llamado mucho mi atención, estoy completamente enamorado de ella *Voltea a ver a Mikasa con una dulce sonrisa*

Público: ¡Aawwwwn! *Aplauden con emoción*

Mikasa: *Desvía la mirada y oculta sus mejillas sonrojadas con su bufanda roja*

Rachel: Que romántico... ¿No creen? *Ríe un poco y lee otra tarjeta* Próxima pregunta de nuevo para Jean escrito por Beeth que dice: "Si suponemos hipotéticamente que Mikasa te confunde con Eren, cuando tú estás disfrazado de él... e intenta aprovecharse de ti de las maneras más perversas y pervertidas que puedas imaginar. ¿Le dirias que no eres Eren? o ¿Te dejarías llevar por la situación?"

Público: *Exclaman curiosos* ¡Whoooa!

Rachel: Es una interesante pregunta... ¿Jean?

Jean: Pues... *Reflexiona la pregunta unos momentos* creo que le diría que no soy Eren, la verdad podría decir que me dejaría llevar por ese malentendido pero no se trataría de mi... Ella creería que yo soy Eren y si me pongo a pensar la situación de una forma más profunda sería como darme cuenta de las cosas que ella quisiera hacer con Eren y supongo que no me gustaría enterarme de eso...

Rachel: Gran respuesta *El público aplaude impresionado* Bien... Pasemos a otro evento *Toma otra tarjeta y comienza a leer* Reto para Rivaille de Master Lady Dark y dice así: "Cuéntales a todos cual es tu secreto mas vergonzoso" ¡Este programa es cada vez mejor! *Ríe burlándose*

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! *Da un fuerte suspiro* Master Lady Dark... ¿Qué te he hecho yo? *Se queda callado*

Rachel: *Esperando a que diga algo* ... ¡Cuenta!

Rivaille: *La mira serio* ¡No seas desesperada! Estoy pensando... *Se cruza de brazos*. Bueno... Supongo que sería la ocasión en la que Erwin me trajo para unirme al escuadrón de Reconocimiento y me enamore de alguien, aunque la verdad no se ni como demonios pudo ser posible eso, debí estar loco; pero luego lo superé y hasta ahora no logro comprender ni que le vi.

Rachel: *Escuchando atentamente* ¿Y que tenía ella de malo?

Rivaille: Que es una loca obsesionada con los titanes *Observa a Hanji de reojo*

Todos en el estudio: *Se quedan atónitos y gritan* ¿¡QUÉ?!

Hanji: *Se queda boquiabierta* ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡EN SERIO!?

Rivaille: Pero eso fue pasado *La mira enojado* Idiota.

Hanji: ¿¡Y COMO ES QUE ESO ES UN SECRETO VERGONZOSO?!

Rivaille: Ya lo dije, estas loca...

Hanji: ¿¡Quien habla de locos!? ¡Tu eres un obsesionado por la limpieza!

Rachel: *Todavía en estado de shock* Aún no lo digiero *Sacude la cabeza intentando reaccionar* Uh... *Lee otra tarjeta* Pregunta para Annie escrito por natzukiuryuu que dice así: "¿Que se sintió convertirte en titan por primera vez?"

Annie: La verdad me sentí bastante poderosa pero a la vez confundida, aunque claro a mi no se me olvida la primera vez que me convertí en un titán. Creo que eso me ha dado más seguridad ahora, me siento fuerte y no me arrepiento de tener ese poder. *El público aplaude*

Rachel: ¡Vaya! Sería genial poder convertirse en titán *Aplaude también y luego toma otra para poder leerla* Reto para Bertolt...

Bertolt: ¿Y-Yo?

Rachel: ¡No me interrumpas! *Vuelve a leer* Escrito por natzukiuryuu que dice así: "Dile tus sentimientos a Annie! enfrente de todos, ¿vale?" *El público grita emocionado*

Bertolt: *Se sonroja levemente* ¿Puedo cambiar la pregunta?

Rachel: ¡NO! Ahora... Contesta.

Bertolt: ... ¿P-Puedo hacerlo desde aquí sentado?

Rachel: ¡Que no! *Se pone de pie y levanta a Bertolt de su lugar, luego lo lleva casi arrastrado al centro del escenario* Quédate allí... Annie, ¡Ven! *Se retira devuelta a su lugar*

Annie: *Se levanta de su silla y va al centro del escenario quedando frente a frente con Bertolt y espera a que le diga algo* ¿Entonces...?

Bertolt: A-Ah... Si... *Traga saliva en seco y respira profundo para hablar* Annie, ¡tu me gustas! Me gustas desde la primera ves que te vi, me encanta todo de ti. Simplemente no hay nadie como tú ¡Eres única! Especial, tal vez no seas muy expresiva... Pero cuando te miro no puedo imaginar nada más hermoso que tú, no espero que aceptes mis sentimientos porque técnicamente somos muy distintos; sólo quiero que sepas que... Te quiero *La mira a los ojos bastante nervioso*

Público: ¡Awwwwwn! *Todos aplauden*

Rachel: *Seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo* ¡Que romántico! *Aplaude fuertemente*

Annie: *Esboza una diminuta sonrisa y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de él* Que lindo... ¡Gracias! *Se dirige de vuelta a su asiento*

Bertolt: *Mira a Annie hasta que se sienta y con una sonrisa se va a su asiento*

Rachel: No se ustedes pero este capitulo del programa me ha sorprendido bastante y también me he divertido mucho, ¿Que dicen ustedes?

Público: *Grita afirmando*

Rachel: Bien, espero que les haya gustado... ¡Ah! Por cierto... Agregaremos algo más al programa, ustedes... El maravilloso público lector podrán aparecer aquí en el programa o enviar algo que quieran a su personaje favorito. Si les gustaría que fuera así, pueden comentar escribiendo que quieren aparecer y pueden arreglar detalles por Private Message con la encargada de los diálogos o en caso de no tener cuenta de FanFiction puede ser por twitter también, al usuario PaoJelly, con ella podrán arreglar cosas como diálogos, aspectos físicos, emocionales, etc. Esperamos que alguien quiera venir como invitado y pues... Ya se nos acabó el tiempo, pero nos veremos pronto en el próximo capitulo de ¡"Ask and Challenge"! Hasta la próxima... *El público aplaude y se cierran los telones*


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel: *Sale del escenario con unas tarjetas en una mano y con la otra mano saluda al público que aplaude con emoción; se dirige a su asiento y ve a todo el elenco de SNK en sus asientos* ¡Sean bienvenidos a otro nuevo capítulo de "Ask and Challenge"! El capítulo de hoy es especial… ¿Recuerdan que les hable sobre algunos invitados especiales para el programa de hoy? Pues los traeremos ahora mismo para que comenten y nos acompañen justo ahora... *El público grita emocionado* pero antes comenzaremos con la pregunta de un anónimo… ¡Escrita para Rivaille!

Rivaille: *Suspira* ¿Por qué siempre yo?

Rachel: Eso te pasa por ser tan jodidamente perfecto *tose un poco y disimuladamente comienza a leer la tarjeta* la pregunta dice: "Suponiendo que Hanji y Petra gustan de ti, ¿a quién elegirías?

Rivaille: A Petra sin dudarlo….

Hanji: *Lo mira molesta* ¡Vaya! Qué bueno que no tomó mucho tiempo para que respondieras ¿Eh?

Rivaille: No es personal Zoe, es que no eres mi tipo…

Rachel: ¡Wow! Ehm… Mejor sigamos con el programa antes de que Hanji mate a Rivaille *Lee otra tarjeta* Entonces comenzamos con nuestras invitadas especiales. Nuestra primera invitada especial, es una chica quien en una anterior ocasión hizo que Petra confesara algo que causó que Rivaille perdiera contra Erwin en un pulso y además nos demostró que Jean odiaría ser confundido por Eren *Ríe un poco* Damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso para... ¡Beeth! *Todo el público aplaude fuertemente y Beeth entra al escenario bastante alegre saludando al publico*

Beeth: ¡Hola a todos! Es un placer por fin conocerlos, estoy segura que la pasaremos muy bien juntos, bueno, especialmente yo *sonríe maliciosamente y mira a cada uno de los personajes* Les digo de antemano, que nadie podrá salvarse de mis preguntas, nadie... ¡Ni siquiera tu Rachel! *la apunta con el dedo y Rachel la mira asustada* Ehh...espera *se toca el oído* producción me dice que no puedo hacerlo... ¡rayos! Pero entonces... primero me entretendré un rato con mis personajes favoritos. Los cuales no nombrare porque estoy segura que ya deben tener una idea de quienes son. Y... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Prepárense psicológicamente chicos y chicas, porqué les llegara su turno a todos.

*Todo el elenco de SNK miran a Beeth algo asustados y temerosos a excepción de Erwin, Rivaille y Annie*

Armin: ... ¡Tengo miedo!

Rachel: Que suerte que me salve *Suspira aliviada* Bien Beeth, ven y toma asiento... *Los sujetos de producción llevan una silla al escenario y la colocan para que ella pueda sentarse*

Beeth: ¡Gracias! *Se dirige a su lugar y toma asiento*

Rachel: Muy bien Beeth, tu pregunta es para todos los miembros del escuadrón de Rivaille incluyéndolo a él, ¿Cierto? *Saca una tarjeta y comienza a leerla* y la pregunta dice: "Petra es la única mujer del equipo, y se nota que es muy querida por cada uno de ustedes. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento se enamorara de una persona que les desagrada y no les da buena espina? ¿Qué harían? Es más, ¿qué harían si sus sospechas resultan ser ciertas? ¿Y esta persona termina siendo un maldito bastardo con ella?"

Auruo: *Piensa detenidamente la pregunta* Hhm... Habría que hacerlo sufrir.

Gunter: Lo golpearíamos entre todos... ¿Cierto?

Erd: No... ¡Lo mataríamos!

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! Matarlo no sería suficiente castigo, si fuera un bastardo con Petra y la lastimara habría que torturarlo de las formas más violentas y dolorosas que puedan existir... Aunque claro esa sólo es una opinión personal *Se cruza de brazos*

Hanji: ¡Wow! No sabía que tuvieras una mente tan retorcida *Ríe*

Erd, Gunter y Auruo: *Se miran el uno al otro* Tiene razón...

Erwin: Rivaille no suele pensar de esa manera, sin embargo intuyo que sería capaz de hacerlo porque no soportaría ver que alguien tratara así a Petra... *Ríe a carcajadas*

Rivaille: *Da un fuerte suspiro y mira a Erwin muy serio*

Beeth: *Traga grueso* Oh pobre del bastardo entonces, menos mal que es solo es una pregunta hipotética. Pero si nos trasladamos a la realidad, ¿Alguna vez han espantado algún pretendiente de Petra, solo porque no querían que estuviese con otra persona?

Erd: ¡Sí! Recuerdo que una vez había un nuevo recluta que parecía la sombra de Petra...

Auruo: ¡Ah claro! Siempre iba detrás de Petra, no importaba lo que ella hiciera... Él siempre la acompañaba, le hablaba e inventaba cualquier excusa para poder verla.

Gunter: Pero yo lo conocía desde antes, siempre tuvo fama de ser un idiota. Tenía millones de novias y claro... Petra es como una hermana para mí y supongo que para el resto igual, por eso no dejaríamos que nadie se burlara de ella...

Auruo: Así que le hicimos creer que Petra era hermana del Sargento Rivaille y le dio tanto miedo que dejó de acortejarla. *Comienza a reír al igual que Erd y Gunter*

Beeth: *Ríe con ellos* una táctica muy efectiva chicos. Además por las bajas estaturas de ambos sí que se podría decir que son hermanos *dijo señalando a los susodichos* ¿Dime que no te parecen adorables Rachel? Ambos igual de bajitos.

Rachel: *Los mira con ternura* Si... ¡Parecen niños!

Petra y Rivaille: *Intercambian miradas de desacuerdo ante la discusión*

Hanji: Aunque Petra es muy pequeña... ¡Es perfecta!

Rachel: ¿Perfecta...?

Hanji: Si, perfecta para ser la esposa de Rivaille *Ríe burlonamente*

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! *Revolea los ojos*

Petra: ¿¡Q-QUE!? *Se sonroja y oculta su cara con sus manos*

Hanji: Eso opino yo... ¿Qué dicen?

Beeth: ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! *levantando su pulgar en signo de aprobación, a la vez que esboza una enorme sonrisa* Rivaille también debe estarlo...porque hasta ahora, no ha negado nada de nada.

Rivaille: *Abre los ojos en signo de sorpresa y ve a Beeth nervioso* ¡Pero tampoco dije que sí!

Hanji: Entonces... ¿Sí o no?

Rivaille: * mira que todo el mundo lo observa y desvía la mirada* Cierren la boca...

Rachel: Awwwn, ese es un tal vez en idioma Leviñol *sonríe dulcemente*

Beeth: Hay que darles tiempo Rachel* dirige su mirada hacia el pelinegro* todos saben lo cabezota que es Rivaille para este tipo de cosas.

Rivaille: ¡No es cierto! Simplemente hay cosas que requieren más atención...

Hanji: *Le sonríe burlonamente* ¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu obsesión por la limpieza?

Rivaille: Serás mocosa… *La mira enojado* ¡Tú tienes una gran obsesión por los titanes y yo no me la paso molestándote!

Hanji: ¿No? ¡Claro que sí! *Ambos comienzan a discutir diciendo cosas al mismo tiempo que causa que no se les entienda nada*

Erwin: ¡YA BASTA! *Ambos de callan* Parecen niños peleando, es suficiente pelea por hoy...

Hanji y Rivaille: Perdón...

Beeth: Buenos niños *sonríe entretenida*

Rachel: *Suelta una pequeña carcajada* ¿Saben? Creo que todo es- *Pone su mano en su oído* Producción me informa que se nos está acabando el tiempo… Bueno, entonces Beeth fue un verdadero placer haberte recibido aquí, pero antes de que te vayas tienes permitido tomarte una fotografía con tu personaje favorito... ¿A quién eliges?

Beeth: Hhm... Pero tengo varios personajes favoritos. Es una decisión difícil Rachel *hace un puchero* ¡Pero ya que no hay remedio elijo a Erwin Smith!

Erwin: Vaya, ¡Que halago! *Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Beeth para tomarse la foto con ella* Fue increíble conocerte, en serio... ¡Eres bastante amigable!

Rachel: *Saca la cámara y se coloca para tomar la foto* Digan "Titanes"...

Erwin: *Pone una mano sobre el hombro de Beeth y sonríe a la cámara* ¡Titanes!

Beeth: *Jala al rubio, acercándolo a ella* ¡Titanes!

Rachel: *Toma la foto y sale la fotografía de la cámara* Ten... *Se la entrega* Esperamos que te la hayas pasado bien, ¡esperamos que vuelvas pronto! Así podremos seguir con tus interrogatorios a TODO el elenco *Sonríe y le da un abrazo* Damas y caballeros... ¡Beeth! *Todo el público aplaude fuerte*

Beeth: Gracias me la pase muy bien. Y si aún me quedan varios por interrogar, así que nos veremos pronto. ¡Bye, Bye! *Sale del escenario y el público sigue aplaudiendo*

Rachel: Que linda chica ¿No creen? *Sonríe y suelta una pequeña risa; toma otra tarjeta y la lee* pues nuestra Segunda invitada especial es la chica que hace a Rivaille decir o hacer cosas vergonzosas todo el tiempo...

Rivaille: *Se sorprende al escuchar lo que decía* ¡Oh No!...

Rachel: *sonríe malévolamente* ¡Oh sí!... Ella es ¡Master Lady Dark! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ella! *Todo el público aplaude emocionado y entra Master Lady Dark emocionada al escenario saludando a todo el público*

Master Lady Dark: ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme! La verdad estoy muy emocionada por estar con todo este elenco de shingeki no kyojin *le empiezan a brillar los ojos* si no estuviera frente a un montón de cámaras me pondría a gritar y abrazarlos a todos *empieza a caminar hacia donde esta Rivaille* hola Rivaille-san ¿no te alegra tenerme aquí? *le da una sonrisa tétrica* espero que si porque yo estoy realmente feliz *le empiezan a brillar los ojos*

Rivaille: ¡Tú!... *La mira un tanto sorprendido al notar su sonrisa, luego se cruza de brazos y la mira con su mirada inexpresiva* nótese mi emoción...

Hanji: discúlpalo, a veces es algo infantil.

Rivaille: ¡No soy infantil! *La mira serio* Es sólo que-

Rachel: *Interrumpiendo* No hay tiempo de discusiones... Master Lady Dark, ¡por favor siéntate! *Los sujetos de producción llevan una silla para que pueda sentarse*

Master Lady Dark: Muchas gracias *toma asiento* Hanji-san no tiene de que preocuparse, se ve de lejos que Rivaille -san es algo infantil...la manera en la que hizo el berrinche cuando se tuvo que confesar lo delato peeero *suspira* siendo sincera estoy feliz de estar aquí...porque quiero arreglar asuntos con esa cosa aficionada a la limpieza *señala a Rivaille*

Rivaille: ¿Cosa? *Encarna una ceja*

Erwin: *Ríe a carcajadas* Parece que no sólo Hanji te enoja fácilmente ¿Eh?

Rivaille: ¡Tsk! No estoy molesto...

Rachel: ¡Entonces sonríe, gruñón!

Rivaille: No necesito sonreír para mostrar que no estoy molesto. *Suspira* ¿Podemos proseguir?

Rachel: ¡Ah! Claro... *Lee una tarjeta* entonces Master Lady Dark tu primera pregunta fue para Auruo.

Auruo: *Emocionado* ¡Mi primera pregunta! ¿Qué dice?

Rachel: Dice: "Auruo ¿Por qué tratas de imitar a Levi? Porfa no te muerdas la lengua al hablar" y un emoticón con esta cara *Hace una demostración del emoticón de D: *

Auruo: ¿Imitarlo? ¿Yo? ¡Pff! Claro que no...

Todo el elenco de SNK: ¡Si lo haces!

Auruo: *Haciéndose el ofendido* No es verdad...

Rachel: ¡Vamos Auruo! Hasta el mismo Rivaille lo sabe... *Voltea a ver a Rivaille* ¿Cierto?

Rivaille: *Suelta una carcajada y lo mira* Si, es cierto...

Auruo: Bueno... *Suspira* La verdad lo imito porque es un gran líder, muy fuerte, y serio.

Hanji: ¿Y qué me dices del pañuelo? *asiente en forma de afirmación* Ya veo… Sólo te falta tener su obsesión por la limpieza...

Rivaille: ¡No tengo obsesión con eso!

Master Lady Dark: Anda, no seas mentiroso todos en la legión lo saben *suspira* peeero a veces realmente pienso que no eres humano eres más bien una cosa que vino del planeta de la limpieza con la misión de torturar a todos con tu fetichismo nada saludable...Rivaille-san ¿no cree que debería de ir a un psicólogo? *le mira con cara burlona*

Hanji: Él no necesita ir con un psicólogo... ¡necesita un psiquiatra!

Rivaille: ¿Desde cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo las dos para molestarme? Me sacarán canas verdes... *Las mira a las dos serio*

Rachel: Tranquilo Rivaille, sino te agarrará un ataque nervioso *Ríe y saca otra tarjeta* Y la otra pregunta de Master Lady Dark para Rivaille...

Rivaille: Por tu bien espero que no sea nada vergonzoso…

Rachel: Dice: "¿hasta dónde puede llegar tu 'sana y completamente normal' afición a la limpieza?"

Rivaille: *Medita un poco la pregunta* No tengo idea...

Hanji: ¿Cómo que no sabes? A tocado fondo tantas veces por mantenerlo todo limpio... ¡Es desesperante!

Master Lady Dark: *Empieza a reír* oh no importa sé que Rivaille es una cosa extraña *suspira* además es divertido molestarte, porque sé que no serias capaz de golpear a alguien que es menor que tu *sonríe* ¡y se me hace divertido verte humillado!

Rivaille: Así que te gusta humillarme... *Encarna una ceja* ¡Supongo que tú y Hanji son hermanas perdidas!

Erwin: Tal vez algún día considere proponerle a Master Lady Dark a unirse al escuadrón de Reconocimiento... Así tendrás doble diversión, ¿No?

Rivaille: ¡¿Q-Que?! Me volverán loco... ¡No te atreverías! *Lo mira fríamente*

Rachel: *Comienza a reír* En lugar de llamarse "Ask and Challenge" el programa debió llamarse "Bullying yo Levi" *Ríe más fuerte*

Master Lady Dark: ¡Wow! unirme al escuadrón de reconocimiento seria genial *le empiezan a brillar los ojos* joder a Levi una y otra vez es mi sueño *se acerca a Rivaille hasta quedar en frente de él* pero tienes suerte de que tenga que terminar mis estudios...peeero *le sonríe tétricamente* puedo humillarte a larga distancia haciéndote preguntas y retos humillantes.

Rivaille: *Abre los ojos mostrándose sorprendido y la ve serio* Eres una pesadilla... Como dijiste tienes suerte de ser menor que yo, pero algún día iré a tu casa mientras duermes y te jalaré los pies para que te mueras de miedo...

Hanji: No digas tonterías, yo con gusto la recibiría en el escuadrón... Necesito una ayudante para mis experimentos *Junta sus manos y le brillan los ojos*

Rivaille: Allí vamos de nuevo *Suspira*

Master Lady Dark: Hanji-san realmente me encantaría *mira a Rivaille seriamente* espero que tengas suerte en encontrarme dormida porque duermo 4 horas como máximo, además no me asustas Ravioli *sonríe burlonamente*

Rivaille: *Encarna una ceja* ¿En serio?

Eren: Serías la primera en no temerle...

Rachel: Hhm... *Sonríe levemente* bien Master Lady Dark, fue un verdadero placer haberte tenido como invitada con nosotros. Además hemos pasado un buen rato burlándonos de Rivaille *Todos ríen* pero antes de irte... Puedes tomarte una fotografía con tu personaje favorito, ¿A quién eliges?

Master Lady Dark: Oh aunque en verdad es raro pensé que Rivaille-san me mataría a penas entre *sonríe* realmente me gusto estar aquí tendré en cuenta su invitación Erwin-san, y para la foto...pues...elijo a...Petra-san *empuja a Rivaille y corre hacia Petra* realmente eres genial Petra-san me agradas mucho *le dedica una sonrisa* ¡Eres increíble!

Petra: ¿De veras lo crees? *Le sonríe de vuelta* Muchísimas gracias... Tú también me agradas mucho, ¡eres genial! *Se levanta de su lugar y le da un abrazo mientras el público aplaude*

Rachel: Bien... *Saca una cámara y la enciende para tomar la foto* ¿Listas?

Petra: *Mira hacia la cámara y sonríe* ¡Lista!...

Master Lady Dark: *mira hacia la cámara* ¡claro que estoy lista!, gracias Petra-san *baja la voz*cuida al amargado de Rivaille-san ¿vale? *sonríe*

Petra: *Se sonroja levemente y asiente* así lo haré... ¡Gracias!

Rachel: *Toma la foto y sonríe* ¡Listo! *Sale la fotografía de la cámara y se la entrega a Master Lady Dark* Aquí tienes... *La abraza* Un placer conocerte

Rivaille: *Se pone de pie y se acerca a donde están ellas* Debo admitir que fue divertido... *Le tiende la mano para estrecharla* Pero por favor no vayas a unirte a Las Tropas de Reconocimiento...

Hanji: ¡Debes hacerlo!

Master Lady Dark: Fue un gusto estar aquí *estrecha la mano de Rivaille* aun así me veras rondando en las tropas de exploración muy pronto *sonríe burlonamente* porque realmente me encanta joderte Ra-vio-li-san jaja *suelta su mano y se acerca hacia Hanji* nee Hanji-san algún día las dos estaremos burlándonos de el maniaco de la limpieza.

Rivaille: *Suspira* disfrutaré el tiempo que me queda de paz...

Hanji: ¡Por supuesto! *Se pone de pie, la abraza y la carga mientras aún la abraza* esperaré tu llegada, será divertido... *Sonríe felizmente* ¡Fue todo un placer!

Master Lady Dark: H-Hanji-san no puedo respirar a-ayuda... Rachel... *se empieza a poner morada* ¡a-ayuda!

Rachel: *Sin dudarlo, rápidamente corre hacia ellas e intenta separarlas* Hanji... Suficiente *Ríe*

Hanji: Uh... *La suelta* Lo siento, a veces no mido muy bien mi fuerza *Ríe avergonzada*

Rachel: Bueno... Esperamos tenerte alguna otra vez aquí, vuelve cuando lo desees *Esboza una sonrisa*

Master Lady Dark: *toma aire* oh diablos vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos ¡eso fue aterradoramente asombroso! Muchas gracias por todo me divertí mucho y claro que volveré aunque a cierta persona no le agrade *mira a Rivaille* pero bueno gracias Rachel y hasta pronto *hace una reverencia* volveré para joder a Rivaille-san.

Rivaille: Ojalá pase mucho tiempo para que nos veamos de nuevo...

Hanji: *Le da un zape* Ten más modales...

Todos: *Se despiden de Master Lady Dark que sale del escenario mientras el público aplaude con entusiasmo*

Rachel: Definitivamente me la pase genial hoy, pobre Rivaille…

Rivaille: *Se sienta en su lugar y se cruza de brazos* ¿Hasta ahora te preocupas?

Rachel: No seas gruñón *Ríe* Muy bien querido público… Se nos ha acabado el tiempo pero espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo del día de hoy… Nosotros nos divertimos *Mira a todo el elenco de SNK* ¿Cierto?

Todos menos Rivaille: ¡SI!

Rachel: Aunque Rivaille no diga nada yo sé que él también *Lo mira* ¿Verdad?

Rivaille: *Revolea los ojos y muestra su típico rostro inexpresivo* Tal vez…

Rachel: Lo sabía *Sonríe y mira nuevamente al público* Esperamos sus próximas preguntas y retos… Nos veremos pronto en esto que se llama….

Todo el público: *Gritan* ¡"Ask and Challenge"!

Rachel: ¡Hasta la próxima! *Todos aplauden y se cierran los telones*


	6. Chapter 6

*Se abren los telones y el público aplaude fuertemente*

Rachel: *Sentada en su lugar con varias tarjetas en la mano* ¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores de vuelta a "Ask and Challenge"! El día de hoy tenemos varias preguntas las cuales me tome la molestia de leer antes de contestarlas y déjenme decirles que me he partido de la risa con todas ellas... En especial a quien van dirigidas *Mira a Rivaille de reojo*

Rivaille: *Nota su mirada* ¡No me digas que a mi de nuevo!

Rachel: *Ríe a carcajadas* Meh... Ya lo veremos *Se aclara la garganta y lee una tarjeta* Pregunta hecha por Master Lady Dark para Rivaille que dice: "¡Has el juego del pocky con Petra! PD: te advertí que podía humillarte a larga distancia" vaya, si que te lo advirtió *Sonríe burlonamente*

Petra: ¿¡CÓMO!? *Se sonroja y se cubre la cara con las manos*

Rivaille: ¿¡Q-Que!? *Voltea a ver hacia una de las cámaras con una mirada asesina* Debí haberte asesinado cuando tuve oportunidad Master Lady Dark...

Rachel: ¡Ejem! ¿Entonces...?

Rivaille: *Se queda pensando un momento* Pero no hay pockys aquí *Esboza una sonrisa de victoria*

Rachel: ¡Producción! *Uno de los sujetos de producción lleva un azafate con un pocky en él; Rachel lo toma y va a entregárselo a Rivaille* Aquí lo tienes, ahora... ¡Hazlo!

Rivaille: *Suspira* ... ¡Bien! Petra... *Se levanta de su asiento y le tiende la mano a Petra*

Petra: *Algo nerviosa, toma la mano del sargento y se levanta con su ayuda; luego ambos caminan hasta el centro del escenario mientras la gente aplaude*

Rivaille: ¿Lista? *Le muestra el pocky*

Petra: S-Si... ¡Bueno no! Es decir...

Rivaille: Tranquila... *Acaricia su mejilla para tranquilizarla un poco y pone su boca en uno de los extremos del pocky*

Petra: *Pone su boca en el otro extremo*

Rachel: A la cuenta de tres. Uno... ¡Tres!

Rivaille: *Comienza a morder el pocky al igual que Petra. Con cada vez que el pocky se hacía más pequeño Petra se sonrojaba más y más hasta cerrar sus ojos fuertemente. Cuando ya no queda distancia alguna entre ellos, Rivaille la besa y ella le devuelve el gesto mientras todo el público y los miembros del elenco de Shingeki no Kyojin aplauden*

Petra: *Termina el beso y se cubre la cara para disimular su sonrojo*

Rachel: ¡Que lindo! *Sigue aplaudiendo*

Rivaille: *Desvía la mirada para que nadie pueda ver su expresión nerviosa* Listo... *Dice llevando a Petra a su asiento y luego se dirigió al suyo*

Hanji: Son una hermosa pareja... *Sonríe burlonamente*

Rivaille: Tsk... Cierra la boca, Zoe *Se cruza de brazos*

Rachel: *Ríe levemente* Bien, siguiente pregunta... *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* escrita por Courtney para Jean que dice así: "Te reto a besar a armin en los labios y con lengua"

Jean y Armin: ¿¡QUEEE?!

Rachel: Lo siento, esas son las reglas... Lo lamento, tienen que hacerlo *Los mira algo perturbada*

Jean: ¡Me niego!

Armin: ¡Igual yo!

Rivaille: *Revolea los ojos* Háganlo de una sola vez, idiotas... Mientras más rápido lo hagan menos vergonzoso será para ambos.

Jean: ¡Agh! Bueno... *Se levanta de su asiento al igual que Armin y se dirigen al centro del escenario* Que sea rápido...

Armin: Créeme, no eres el único que la pasará mal... Sólo una cosa antes de qu-

Jean: *Interrumpe a Armin besándolo y con lengua*

Elenco de SNK: ¡IUGH! *Se cubren los ojos pareciendo haberles causado repugnancia lo sucedido*

Armin: *Se separa de Jean y se limpia la boca* Joder... ¿¡No pudiste haberme avisado que lo ibas a hacer ya!? *Hace muecas de asco y sigue limpiando su boca*

Jean: Era en ese momento o nunca *Comenzó a limpiarse la boca al igual que él y se dirigió a su asiento*

Rachel: ¡Vaya! Eso fue... Extraño *dijo sonriendo algo incómoda* Bien... Siguiente pregunta *Saca otra tarjeta y comienza a leerla* Hecha nuevamente por Courtney para Rivaille que dice: "¿Es cierto que comes danonino para crecer?"

Rivaille: Tsk... Eso es absurdo, ¡claro que no!

Erd: *Voltea a ver a Rivaille* De echo, Heichou... Una vez que entré a su oficina cuando no estaba para dejar unos papeles en su escritorio, encontré varios frascos de Danonino en el bote de basura...

Rivaille: *Lo mira sorprendido* ¡P-Pero no eran míos!

Hanji: *Comienza a reír* Rivaille, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Rivaille: *La ve fríamente* ¡No! Las preguntas las hace el público lector, no tú.

Hanji: Anda, sólo una... *Hace ojos de cachorro triste*

Rivaille: *Revolea los ojos y suspira* Esta bien, hazla.

Hanji: ¿Acaso no tomaste suficiente leche cuando eras niño? *Le mira burlonamente*

Rivaille: ¡Se acabó! ¡Ahora si te mataré! *Exclama enojado y se levanta de su asiento*

Hanji: ¡Oh oh! *Se levanta de su asiento y sale del escenario corriendo. Luego Rivaille va detrás de ella persiguiéndola y se escuchan los gritos de Hanji que sigue corriendo*

Rachel: *Impactada* Wow! ¿Así se mira cuando está enojado?

Erwin: *Suelta una carcajada* La verdad... Aún no has visto nada.

Mikasa: Mejor sigamos con esto... Hanji-san estará bien...

Rachel: Gran idea. *Saca otra tarjeta y comienza a leer* Pregunta hecha por Beeth para Sasha que dice: "Si se acabara la comida en la tierra y si tuvieras que recurrir al canibalismo, ¿A quien de tus compañeros seria el primero que te comerías?

Sasha: ¡Buena pregunta! *Mira a todos mientras ppiensa* Hhm... Bertolt.

Bertolt: ¿¡Por qué yo!?

Sasha: Porque eres alto... Serias bastante apetitoso *Sonríe inocentemente*

Rachel: *Ríe un poco y casa otra tarjeta para leer* de nuevo escrita por Beeth para Erwin que dice: "Erwin eres un hombresote. No puedo creer que estes soltero y es por eso que queria preguntar ¿Hay alguien que te guste? Y si no fuese el caso, ¿tienes algun protipo de chica en mente?" *El público aplaude*

Erwin: *Sonríe* Pues primero que nada, muchas gracias por el comentario Beeth... Y no, no hay nadie que me guste hasta ahora.

Rachel: ¿Y cómo tendría que ser una chica para que te guste?

Erwin: Hhm... Tendría que ser una chica divertida, alegre y entusiasta, que sea valiente pero no fría, ni cínica. Dulce pero fuerte... Y supongo que eso sería lo principal.

Rachel: ¡Yo soy así! ¿Cuándo es nuestra boda? *Bromea y todos ríen* que lindo suena eso... Ahora *Saca otra tarjeta y antes de que comenzara a leer entra Rivaille al escenario y se diriige a su asiento* Oye... ¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿No la mataste o si? *Cuestiona asustada*

Rivaille: Claro que no... ¿Por quién me tomas? Siguió corriendo y me había cansado de perseguirla nada más.

Rachel: * Suspira aliviada* Gracias a Dios, bien... Sigamos *Lee la tarjeta* Pregunta escrita por Adeline Ainsworth para Eren que dice: "¿Si tuvieras que escoger a uno de tus compañeros hombres como pareja basándote en su atractivo fisico, a quien eligirias? Y una vez que hayas dicho a quien, deberas hacer una simulacion de como le propondrias que salga contigo"

Eren: ... ¿Eh?

Rachel: ¡Sólo responde!

Eren: Bueno... *Ve a todos sus compañeros hombres y piensa detenidamente* Creo que sería... ¿Erd-san?

Erd: ¿Yo? *Ríe a carcajadas y luego para de reír* Ah... ¿Era en serio?

Eren: *Se encoge de hombros*

Rachel: *Dice por lo bajo* Yo habría elegido a Rivaille...

Eren: De echo... Yo también pensaba en Rivaille Heichou pero si lo hago se que me matará luego *Dice mirando a Rivaille de reojo*

Rivaille: No lo dudes. *Se cruza de brazos*

Rachel: Bien, entonces... Ya que escogiste a Erd debes debes hacer una simulación de como le propondrías que salga contigo.

Eren: *Suspira pesadamente y se levanta de su asiento para quedar frente a Erd quien sigue sentado* Erd-san... ¿Ya le he dicho que lo admiro mucho?

Erd: Si, supongo... Gracias.

Eren: B-Bueno, de echo creo que no sólo lo admiro. Ehm... ¿Erd-san?

Erd: ¿Si? *Encarna una ceja*

Eren: ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo? *Voltea a ver a Rachel* Eso es todo.

Rachel: *Ríe* Lo has hecho muy bien, deberías ser actor *Todos aplauden y Eren se va a sentar a su lugar* ¡Siguiente pregunta! *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta de Adeline Ainsworth para Rivaille que dice: "¿Hiciste un pacto con un demonio? ¿ Por que jodida razón eres tan bueno luchando y tan perfecto en todo? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! No es legal que seas tan coffcoffsensualcoffcoff maravilloso." Estoy más que de acuerdo con esa chica *Asiente varias veces con la cabeza* ¿Entonces...?

Rivaille: Haber... No, no hice un pacto con el demonio. Me gusta pelear, pero no sabía que era tan bueno en eso así que gracias por el comentario. Realmente no me considero perfecto en todo quizás sólo en limpiar, me gusta ser aseado. Y lo de ser maravilloso... No creo *ríe levemente y esboza una diminuta pero encantadora sonrisa. Todas las mujeres del público aplauden y gritan emocionadas*

Rachel: *Suspira* Algún día secuestraré al Sargento *Tose* es decir... ¡Mejor sigamos! Ehm... *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta de Adeline para Erwin que dice: "Eres teñido ¿verdad? ¡NO MIENTAS!"

Erwin: No, soy rubio natural, es sólo que mi cabello se ve un poco más oscuro en la parte de abajo por ser más corto. *Todo el público aplaude*

Rachel: *Sonríe y saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta hecha por un anónimo para Rivaille que dice: "¿Usted es virgen? Y.. ¿Se acostaría con una fangirl?"

Rivaille: No, no soy virgen... *Nota como todos lo miran impresionados* ¿Qué? Vivía en la ciudad subterránea, en aquel entonces era un mocoso inmaduro; aunque obviamente ahora no soy como los idiotas llenos de hormonas que sólo piensan en eso y no me acostaría con una fangirl por el hecho de admirarme, sería algo tonto a mi parecer.

Rachel: ¡Wow! Gran respuesta...

Hanji: *Entra de pronto al escenario* Con permiso... ¿Me tarde?

Erwin: Sólo un poco *Ríe*

Hanji: *Toma asiento* ¿De que me perdí?

Rivaille: No de mucho.

Rachel: ¿No? *Mira a Rivaille con una cara burlona y él sólo chasquea la lengua* Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de "Ask and Challenge", no olviden dejar sus comentarios y retos o preguntas... ¡Hasta la próxima! *Todo el público aplaude y se cierran los telones*


	7. Chapter 7

*Se abren los telones y Rachel entra al escenario saludando al público que aplaude y al elenco de Shingeki No Kyojin con unas tarjetas en la mano. Acto seguido se sienta en su lugar*

Rachel: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a esto que llamamos "Ask and Challenge"! Muchas gracias al público lector por hacer sus preguntas y sin más... Comenzaremos con los retos. *Saca una tarjeta y comienza a leerla* La primera pregunta es para Historia escrita por Emily Harvent que dice: "¿Que sientes por Ymir? ¿Amistad o algo más?"

Historia: *Sonríe levemente y ve a Ymir* la verdad Ymir es una gran persona y amiga, realmente le he tomado mucho cariño y la considero una gran amiga... ¡Casi una hermana! Pero no... Nada más que eso *El público aplaude*

Rachel: Bien *Sonríe y lee la misma tarjeta* Hecha nuevamente por Emily Harvent para Jean que dice: "¿Por qué las peleas con Eren? ¿Por Mikasa o por otra cosa?"

Jean: ¡Por Mikasa!

Eren: *Frunce el ceño y lo ve serio* ¿Ni siquiera dudas en pesarlo?

Jean: *Se encoge de hombros* Sólo digo la verdad...

Eren: *Revolea los ojos* Tonto...

Rachel: *Ríe en silencio y lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta de Emily nuevamente para Armin que dice así: "Me encanto ese beso con Jean, pero ¿Te casarías conmigo? Eres tan lindo y amable e inteligente, pensaba que hombres como tú no existirían jeje, te amo" ¡Whoa! Armin tiene una enamorada *Todas las chicas del público gritan emocionadas*

Armin: ¿Y-Yo? *Se sonroja levemente y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa* P-Pues muchas gracias Emily... Yo, no sé que responder *Rasca su cabeza y desvía la mirada nervioso mientras el público aplaude*

Rachel: *Sonríe* Que ternura, de seguro diría que si *Suelta una pequeña risilla y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* Ahora... Reto para Rivaille escrito por un anónimo que dice: "Heichou, ¿podría hacer un strip-tease? Bueno, de hecho es un reto así que está obligado" *Todas las mujeres gritan de emoción*

Rivaille: ... ¿Qué yo qué? *Mira a Rachel molesto* ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo jamás haría semejante cosa.

Rachel: *Lo mira con una expresión seria* Si decides no hacerlo tendré que castigarte.

Rivaille: *Se cruza de brazos aún viéndola de la misma forma* ¿Se puede saber cómo piensas castigarme?

Rachel: Uh... *Mira a Petra y sonríe de forma maliciosa* ¡Ya se! Si no lo haces, sacaré a Petra del programa y la llevaré al bosque para que un titán se la coma...

Petra: ¿¡AH?!

Rivaille: *La mira sorprendido* ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Rachel: ¡Claro que puedo! Así que o strip-tease o adiós Petra...

Rivaille: Tsk... Te odio. *Mira a Petra algo pensativo y luego suspira mientras se pone de pie* Bien, ¡Lo haré!

Rachel: ¡Bien dicho! *Todo el público aplaude emocionado*

Rivaille: *Pone mala cara* Pero si debo quitarme la ropa será sólo hasta la camisa... ¿Entendido?

Rachel: ¡Por supuesto! Ahora... ¡Música, Maestro! *Producción pone un tono sensual de fondo (?) la canción "Slave for You" - Britney Spears y ponen luces de colores para darle mejor efecto*

Rivaille: *Comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música y lentamente comienza a quitarse la chaqueta del escuadrón mientras la gente aplaude emocionada. Acto seguido comienza a quitarse la camisa y la deja caer al suelo para seguir bailando hasta que para de bailar y detienen la música y el cambio de luces* Bien, listo... *Las mujeres del público aplauden y gritan con gran emoción mientras él levanta su camisa y su chaqueta del suelo para comenzar a ponérselas*

Hanji: ¡Wow! No se ustedes pero yo si quede impactada *Ríe*

Rivaille: *Terminando de ponerse su chaqueta y se sienta* No te burles, Zoe... *Se cruza de brazos*

Rachel: *Saca otra tarjeta y comienza a leerla* Pregunta para Hanji escrita por Beeth que dice: "¿cuál es tu prototipo de titán perfecto? Y... ¿tienes algo con tu fiel asistente Moblit?"

Hanji: ¡Uh! ¡Interesante pregunta! *Se le iluminan los ojos* Mi titán perfecto sería uno que pudiera hablar, que fuera bastantemente alto y que me dejara examinarlo... ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eso me haría feliz! *Sonríe exageradamente ilusionada*

Rivaille y Erwin: ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!...

Rachel: *Ríe un poco* ¿Y la sobre la otra pregunta?

Hanji: Hhm... No sé, les daré el beneficio de la duda *Se sonroja levemente y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa*

Rachel: ¡Pícara! *Le sonríe de forma burlona y lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Erd hecho por Beeth nuevamente que dice: "Cuenta la romántica historia de cómo conociste conquistaste a tu novia. (Por que estoy segura que la tienes)"

Erd: *Sonríe de forma dulce y suelta una carcajada* ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Rachel: ¿Si tienes? *Erd asiente con la cabeza y el público aplaude* ¡Cuéntanos!

Erd: Bueno... Antes de enlistarme en las tropas militares, solía ayudar a mi madre en las tareas de casa, más que todo en los trabajos pesados que ella no podía realizar; y cada vez que ella se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, me enviaba a comprar pan en el negocio de la familia Strungler, así que todos los días saludaba al señor Strungler y le pedía pan cuando mi madre me mandaba. Hasta qué un día me atendió una muchacha bastante linda, de ojos celestes, su cabello color castaño claro y un rostro tan angelical... Le pregunté cómo se llamaba, dijo que se llamaba Rose y era la hija del señor Strungler. Con el paso del tiempo iba diariamente a la panadería pero no sólo a comprar pan, iba a verla a ella. Pasábamos hablando durante varios minutos, yo perdía la noción del tiempo y cuando llegaba a casa corriendo, mi madre me regañaba... Y así era diariamente.

Todo el público: ¡Awwwn!

Rachel: ¡Que romántico! ¿Cómo la conquistaste?

Erd: No fue así... Ella me conquistó a mí, cuando me di cuenta... Ya me había enamorado de ella. Así que le pedí ser mi novia. *Todas las personas del estudio, incluyendo al elenco de SNK y Rachel, aplaudían conmovidos por la historia*

Rachel: Erd, eres todo un Romeo *Sonríe y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* Reto de Hikari para Jean que dice: "Disfrázate de caballo e imita a uno".

Eren: No hace falta que se disfrace... Él ya es un caballo *Ríe a carcajadas y los demás ríen también al escuchar su chiste*.

Jean: ¡Cierra la boca, Eren!

Rachel: *Trata de contener la risa* Bueno... Traigan el disfraz de caballo. *Un sujeto de producción entra al escenario entregándole a Jean el disfraz*

Jean: *Toma el disfraz y se lo pone* Hecho.

Armin: ¿Y la imitación?

Jean: *Suspira y se pone en cuatro patas*

Eren: ¡Espera! *Saca su teléfono y se pone frente a Jean* ¡Ya!

Jean: *Mira con rabia a Eren y luego hace como un caballo y camina como uno*

Eren: *Toma una foto* Esto definitivamente va para Twitter *Ríe a carcajadas y se va a sentar a su lugar*

Jean: *Se levanta molesto sacudiéndose el polvo y quitándose el disfraz* Me las pagarás, Eren... *Se sienta en su lugar también*

Rachel: Debí tomar una foto... ¡Es decir...! Ehm... ¡Siguiente pregunta! *Sonríe nerviosa y antes de que Jean la asesinara, saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta de un anónimo para Petra que dice: "¿Que se sintió ser aplastada por Annie?"

Petra: Pues... Fue realmente horrible, vi toda mi vida pasar por mi cabeza en cuestión de mili segundos.

Rachel: ¿Recordaste a tu padre?

Petra: Si...

Rachel: ¿Recordaste a tus compañeros?

Petra: Si...

Rachel: ¿Recordaste que amas a Rivaille?

Petra: Si... ¡NO! Es decir... ¡AH! *Se sonroja y cubre su cara con sus manos, mientras Rivaille desvía la mirada haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada*

Rachel: ¡Lo sabía! *Ríe burlonamente* Continuemos... *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Reto escrito por Lunamaliciosa para Rivaille que dice... Uh... Creo que Rivaille tendrá problemas luego de esto *Lo mira preocupada*

Rivaille: ¿Hhm? ¿Qué dice? *Se levanta de su lugar y se para la lado de Rachel para leer la tarjeta* ¿¡QUÉ QUEEE!? ¡MIL VECES NO!

Hanji: ¡Déjense de misterios! ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Rachel: "Debes besar a Mikasa con un beso de 1 min"

Petra: … ¿Ah?

Mikasa: *Se sorprende al escuchar su nombre y ve a Rivaille anonadada* ¿¡QUÉ!?

Rachel: ¡Lo siento! Son las reglas… Esto es incómodo.

Rivaille: Tsk… ¿Y si mejor como tierra?

Hanji: ¡Háganlo de una vez! Así será menos difícil para ambos.

Rivaille: *Chasquea la lengua por segunda vez y suspira, luego mira a Petra de reojo* Bien, acabemos con todo esto… *Camina al centro del escenario y espera a Mikasa que queda frente a él* Que quede claro que esto no significa nada, ¿Entendido?

Mikasa: *Lo mira serio* No podría estar más de acuerdo…*Cierra los ojos fuertemente al igual que Rivaille y ambos se acercan el uno al otro lentamente has besarse mientras el público suelta un "¡Whoa!" como sorpresa hasta que pasa 1 minuto*

Rivaille: *Termina el beso y se limpia la boca* ¡Está hecho! *Se dirige a su asiento y se sienta en su lugar al lado de Petra sin siquiera poder mirarla*

Miakasa: *Limpiándose los labios también, se dirige a su lugar y se sienta*

Rachel: *Mira a Rivaille algo preocupada y lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta hecha nuevamente por Lunamaliciosa para Hanji que dice: "¿A quién de los hombres elegirías como novio?"

Hanji: ¿Uh? Bueno… Si tuviera que escoger entre todos los que están aquí presentes… Escogería a Erwin, no sé por qué… creo que es el más simpático de todos.

Rachel: ¡Les dijeron feos! *Ríe a carcajadas junto con el público y después lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Connie de Lunamaliciosa que dice así: "¿Sientes algo por Christa o Sasha? ¿Y por qué a ti no te hacen Bullying por tu estatura? Si eres todavía más bajo que Rivaille."

Connie: Por Christa… Ehm, no lo creo. Aunque Sasha es… Bonita, a pesar de su locura y su amor por la comida, supongo que podría atraerme, tal vez. *Voltea a ver a Sasha y la ve durmiendo* Aunque también es algo distraída y un poco cabezota.

Rachel: *Ríe levemente* Al menos ya nos quitaste la duda… ¡Sigamos! *Lee la misma tarjeta* "Hanji, ¿Hubieses salido con Rivaille si en su momento te lo pedía?"

Hanji: ¿Uh? No lo sé, tal vez… Aunque realmente parecía un muchacho interesante, me parece que la mejor pareja sería la que hace con Petra *Los mira a ambos con una dulce sonrisa*

Rivaille: *Suelta una carcajada y esboza una sonrisa casi ni notable*

Petra: *Se sonroja un poco y sonríe a Hanji de la misma forma*

Todo el público: ¡Awwwn!

Rachel: ¡Que lindos! *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta de espectadora03 para Annie que dice: "¿Sientes algo por Bert?"

Annie: *Ve a Bertolt y sonríe levemente* Bueno… Después de esa confesión supongo que he quedado más que sorprendida con Bertolt, además ha sido muy atento y amable conmigo… Sería uno de los únicos, así que… Supongo que sí.

Bertolt: *Se limita a sonreír y se sonroja un poco*

Rachel: Aquí huele a amor *Sonríe de forma pícara y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* ¡Oh! *Mira a Rivaille de reojo sonriendo de forma tétrica* Rivaille, tengo sed.

Rivaille: *Encarna una ceja* Aha…. ¿Y?

Rachel: Sé bueno y tráeme un vaso de agua, ¿Sí?

Rivaille: *Molesto* ¿Acaso me ves cara de tu sirviente personal?

Rachel: ¡Si no lo haces haré que un titán se coma a Petra!

Rivaille: *Se pone de pie* ¿Qué querías? ¿Agua? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Vuelvo enseguida… *Sale del escenario*

Eren: Creí que tenías un asistente personal que te trajera agua cada vez que querías…

Rachel: ¡Así es! Pero necesito que Rivaille no escuche esto… *Lee la tarjeta* Reto de Vale para Petra: "Finge estar embarazada y dile a Rivaille que es el padre".

Erwin: *Ríe a carcajadas* ¡Eso será fantástico!

Petra: Uh… No estoy muy segura…

Erd: ¡Vamos, Petra! Admite que también quieres ver el rostro del Heichou cuando escuche eso.

Petra: *Lo piensa un poco y luego ríe levemente* Es verdad, ¡Lo haré!

Armin: ¡Aquí viene!

Rachel: ¡Síganme la corriente! *Ve a Rivaille entrar y recibe el vaso de agua* Gracias.

Rivaille: Como sea… *Se sienta al lado de Petra y la ve cubriéndose la boca* ¿Estás bien?

Petra: *Actúa como si tuviera náuseas* Eh… Necesito decirte algo.

Rivaille: *La mira confuso* ¿Sí…?

Petra: ¡E-Estoy embarazada! *Los ojos de Rivaille se abren como platos* ¡Y tú eres el padre!

Rivaille: ¿¡YO!? ¿Cuándo…? Nosotros dos nunca… ¿O sí?

Petra: U-Usted estaba borracho cuando ocurrió todo…

Rachel: *Niega varias veces con la cabeza* Sargento, ¡Usted es un borracho aprovechado!

Rivaille: ¡No es verdad! Yo… ¡Lo siento!

Eren: Heichou…

Rivaille: ¡No estaba consciente de eso!

Erwin: Rivaille…

Rivaille: ¿Cuándo diablos me emborraché?

Hanji: ¡LEVI!

Rivaille: *Con la mirada perdida* ¿Qué?

Hanji: Era una broma, era parte de un reto… Petra no está embarazada.*Todos ríen*

Rivaille: *Suspira aliviado* Oh vaya… Por un momento me asusté. Sólo para aclararlo, no estás embarazada, ¿Verdad?

Petra: *Niega con la cabeza y sonríe* Negatorio.

Rivaille: *Se cruza de brazos* No vuelvan a asustarme así.

Rachel: No lo prometo. Eso depende del público lector. *Saca otra tarjeta para leerla y al ver el nombre sonríe de forma maliciosa* Miren quien comentó…. ¡Master Lady Dark!

Rivaille: No me digas que me pondrá a hacer algo vergonzoso… No lo soportaré.

Rachel: Aún no leo la pregunta, se paciente *Lee nuevamente la pregunta* Pregunta de Master Lady Dark para Eren que dice: "¿Porque a veces te comportas como todo un suicida?"

Eren: ¿Un suicida? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Todo el elenco de SNK: ¡Si lo es!

Eren: *Se queda en silencio un momento*…. Hirieron mi ego.

Rachel: Aww, todos te quieren Eren, pero es la verdad…

Eren: Bueno, puede que me comporte así porque realmente quiero acabar con los titanes, tu sabes… Son totalmente despreciables y no me importaría morir a cambio de asesinarlos a todos… *Pone una cara tétrica* Voy a matarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Rachel: *Sin palabras*… ¡Wow! Si que eres suicida *El público ríe y Rachel lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Rivaille escrito por Master Lady Dark que dice….

Rivaille: *Interrumpiendo* ¡Ya la veía venir!

Rachel: ¡Ten la decencia de dejarme terminar! *Vuelve a leer* "Pues bien... ¡hazle una propuesta de matrimonio a Petra! por favor se original".

Rivaille: *Sorprendentemente por primera vez en su vida se sonroja* ¡N-No! Ese no puede ser el reto…

Rachel: Pues… Sí, lo es. ¡Mira! *Le muestra la tarjeta*

Rivaille: *Le arrebata la tarjeta y la lee* Es verdad… *Ve a Petra sonrojado*

Petra: *Ve a Rivaille de esa forma y se sonroja aún más que él*… ¿Es obligatorio hacerlo?

Rachel: Sí. Aunque todos sabemos que Rivaille no se negará a ese reto, ¿Cierto?

Todos los presentes en el estudio: ¡SIII!

Rachel: *Ve a Rivaille* ¿Y bien?

Rivaille: ….. Denme un momento. *Sale del escenario. Pasan varias horas y Rivaille parecía no regresar aún*

Rachel: *Suspira impaciente* ¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo!

Hanji: No pudo haber tratado de escapar… ¿O sí?

Petra: *Mira hacia la salida del escenario un tanto desconcertada hasta que ve a Rivaille entrar nuevamente y sonríe levemente*

Rivaille: *Fatigado*¿Me tarde mucho?

Hanji: ¡NAH! *Sarcasmo*

Rivaille: *Revolea los ojos y le tiende la mano a Petra para ayudarla a levantarse* Ven conmigo…

Petra: *Notablemente nerviosa* ¡S-Sí! *Toma su mano para levantarse con su ayuda y ambos caminan al centro del escenario*

Rivaille: Petra, lo siento… No puedo proponerte matrimonio.

Todos los presentes en el estudio: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Petra: ….. *Agacha la cabeza bastante decepcionada* Ya veo.

Rivaille: Tú… Eres una chica única, sonriente, maravillosa, ¡Eres increíble! Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú que me hiciera sentir tan vivo. Sin embargo no puedo pedirte que seas mi esposa…

Petra: *Aún con la mirada hacia el suelo lo interrumpe* Lo entiendo…

Rivaille: *Toma la barbilla de Petra con una de sus manos y sube su mirada* Por favor, déjame terminar. No puedo pedirte que seas mi esposa…. No sin antes pedirle a tu padre permiso.

Petra: *Abre sus ojos en signo de sorpresa* ¿Ah?

Señor Ral: *Entra al escenario sonriendo y el público grita y aplaude al verlo* ¡Hola a todos!

Petra: *Voltea a ver a su padre* ¿P-Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Señor Ral: Oh, Hija mía. El Sargento Rivaille me ha pedido acompañarlo hasta aquí…

Petra: *Voltea a ver a Rivaille y sus ojos se humedecen* ¿Fuiste a traer a mi padre?

Rivaille: *Sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza* Señor Ral, hay algo que necesito hablar con usted… Es sobre su hija.

Señor Ral: ¡Adelante Sargento, hable!

Rivaille: Señor… Usted tiene una hija maravillosa. Desde que la conocí quedé impresionado con su gran voluntad, valentía y coraje. Pero no solo como soldado, también como persona, es una gran chica; por eso estoy aquí para que me permita tomar la mano de su hija.

Señor Ral: *Sorprendido* ¿Usted?

Rivaille: Sí, señor. Puede que no sea la clase de hombre que usted desea para su hija, pero la amo. Gracias a ella ahora tengo un motivo para vivir, tal vez ella no necesite a nadie a su lado para ser feliz… Pero de algo estoy seguro: Yo sí necesito de ella para serlo. Por eso pido su permiso… Si usted me acepta como miembro de su familia, prometo tratar de hacer feliz a Petra, de apoyarla siempre, de encargarme que esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene nunca desaparezca de su rostro.

Todos los presentes en el estudio: *Aplauden con gran emoción*

Señor Ral: *Se acerca a Rivaille y pone una mano sobre su hombro* Muchacho… ¡Tienes mi bendición! *Estrecha su mano con el Sargento*

Rivaille: Muchas gracias. *Voltea a ver a Petra quién se encuentra sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos* ¡Producción! *Uno de los sujetos de producción entra al escenario y le da a Rivaille una caja de chocolates y un control remoto* Gracias. *Se acerca a ella y le entrega la caja de chocolates* Aún no la abras. Ahora ya tengo el permiso de tu padre *Acaricia su mejilla y las lagrimas en los ojos de Petra bajan por sus mejillas* Petra, gracias por ser parte de mi vida. Eres la única persona que ha aceptado mi forma de ser, mi carácter y mis defectos. También eres la única persona que me ha hecho más feliz. Tú eres el motivo de mis sonrisas, de mi buen humor, tú eres mi todo. Yo te amo. Me he negado muchas veces a aceptarlo pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Amo todo de ti, eres más que perfecta. Y no sé si esto puede considerarse una forma romántica para pedir tu mano. Puedes abrir la caja…

Petra: *Aún llorando de felicidad destapa la caja de chocolates y viendo todos los chocolates ve que justo en el medio de todos los chocolates había un anillo de bodas*¡E-Es precioso!

Rivaille: *Saca el anillo de la caja de chocolates y toma la mano de Petra. Acto seguido presiona un botón del control remoto que tenía en sus manos y todas las luces del lugar se apagan a excepción de unas luces de colores que forman las palabras "Marry me" en el fondo del escenario a la vista de todos. Luego, Rivaille se inca en el suelo y mira a Petra quién se cubre la boca sorprendida mientras llora aún más* Petra Ral, Por favor… Sé mi esposa. *Coloca el anillo en su dedo*

Petra: ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Seré tu esposa Rivaille!

Rivaille: *Se pone de pie y besa a Petra mientras la abraza y ella le devuelve el gesto*

Todos: *Aplauden fuertemente y gritan conmovidos*

Rachel: *Llorando de felicidad* ¡Esto es jodidamente romántico! *Se suena la nariz con un pañuelo* Damas y caballeros hemos presenciado un maravilloso momento. Creo que Master Lady Dark le ha hecho el día a este par de tórtolos, aunque Rivaille no lo admita, supongo que lo agradece *Ríe levemente* Muchas gracias por leernos. Y no olviden dejar sus próximas preguntas y comentarios…. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima en "Ask and Challenge! Hasta pronto… *Se cierran los telones y la gente aplaude*


	8. Chapter 8

*Se abren los telones y aparecen todos los miembros del elenco de Shingeki no kyojin sentados en sus lugares al igual que Rachel. Todo el público aplaude*

Rachel: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a esto que llamamos "Ask and Challenge"! El día de hoy tenemos muchisisisímas preguntas y retos... Así que ¡Empecemos! *Saca una tarjeta y la lee* Es un reto de Beeth que dice... *Se queda callada un momento y sonríe de forma maliciosa mirando a Eren* Hey, chico suicida...

Eren: ¡No soy un chico suicida!

Rachel: ¡Si, si lo eres! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Eren: ¿Uh? De acuerdo... *Se acerca a Rachel* ¿Qué necesitas?

Rachel: *Le susurra* El reto de Beeth dice que debes fingir que te gusta Petra y que la convenzas de que se case contigo y no con Rivaille, luego debes besarla salvajemente por un minuto.

Eren: ¿¡QUEEEE!? *Todos lo miran preguntándose por que gritó*

Rachel: *Susurra de nuevo* ¡SHH! Calla, tonto.

Eren: *Susurra también* ¡Ni que estuviera loco! El Heichou me mataría...

Rachel: Tú déjamelo a mi... ¡Producción! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

Rivaille: ¿Qué planeas? *Encarna una ceja y uno de los sujetos de producción aparece detrás de él, amarrándolo en su asiento* ¡H-HEY! ¿¡Qué carajos...!?

Rachel: ¡Cuida tu boca! Hay niños mirando este programa... ¡Tápenle la boca!

Rivaille: ¿¡Qué!? *Le amarran un trapo en la boca para que no hable*

Rachel: Bien... *Mira a Mikasa* También a ella...

Mikasa: ¿Eh? ¿¡Y por qué yo!? *Amarran a Mikasa y le ponen un trapo en la boca también*

Hanji: Oye... Aunque me gusta ver que por fin Rivaille se queda callado... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rachel: Verás, tanto Mikasa como Rivaille están amarrados para evitar cualquier accidente que ocurra aquí, Eren... Hazlo.

Eren: *Traga saliva en seco y camina al centro del escenario* Petra-san... ¿Podría venir acá?

Rivaille: *Trata de decir algo y hace una expresión de curiosidad con los ojos*

Petra: *Sin entender la situación se pone de pie y camina hasta quedar frente a él* ¿si Eren?

Eren: Petra-san... *La toma de los hombros y la mira un poco sonrojado, mostrándose decidido* ¡Estoy enamorado de usted!

Rivaille y Mikasa: *Abren los ojos como si fueran platos*

Petra: ... *Lo mira sorprendida* ¿Ah?

Eren: *Muestra una expresión un tanto ruda* ¡Lo estoy! Por eso no puedo aceptar su compromiso con el Heichou... ¡Usted no puede casarse con él!

Rivaille: *Mira enojado la escena y trata de desatarse*

Petra: Eren... Yo-

Eren: *La interrumpe y toma aún más fuerte de los hombros* ¡NO! Escúcheme... No quiero que se casé con él, por favor... ¡Cásese conmigo!

Mikasa y Rivaille: *Tratan de desatarse y dicen varias palabras que no pueden entenderse*

Petra: Eren, lo siento... Yo amo a Rivaille y-

Eren: ¡Usted no lo entiende! No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, usted y yo fuimos hechos para estar juntos... *La acerca más hacia él y la besa de forma salvaje*

Petra: *Se queda petrificada*

Rivaille: *De él emana un aura negra y fría, parecía como si hechara fuego por los ojos y realizando movimientos más bruscos logra desatarse y se quita el trapo de la boca* ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR JAEGER! *Corre hacia él y Erwin, Reiner, Mike y Jean logran sujetarlo entre los cuatro* ¡SUELTENME!

Eren: *Termina el beso al pasar el minuto y voltea a ver bastante temeroso a Rivaille que lo ve con ojos de rabia*

Rachel: *Se pone frente a Rivaille* Lo siento, no puedes matarlo...

Rivaille: *Mira a Rachel furioso* ¿¡POR QUÉ NO!?

Rachel: Porque... Ese era el reto de Beeth *Sonríe de forma inocente*

Rivaille: ... ¿En serio? *Encarna una ceja*

Rachel: Si, lamento no haberlo dicho antes...

Mikasa: *Consigue desatarse y se acerca a Rachel molesta* Pudiste haberlo dicho

Rachel: Lo sé, pero así la emoción no sería la misma *Sonríe nerviosa*

Rivaille: Bien, aún así mantendré mis ojos sobre ti, Eren... *Lo mira con su expresión atemorizante y se va a sentar a su asiento al igual que los demás*

Rachel: Eso fue muy aterrador, Eren pudo haber muerto *ríe un poco y casa otra tarjeta para leerla* Veamos... Pregunta de natzukiuryuu para Rivaille que dice: "¿Cuantos hijos piensas tener con la lindura de Petra?"

Rivaille: *se queda pensando un momento* Supongo que... Tres.

Rachel: ¿¡Tantos!? Espera... En realidad no son tantos, la verdad creí que pedirías como seis *Ríe divertida*

Petra: *Se sonroja levemente* S-Siguiente pregunta, Rachel...

Rachel: Es verdad, lo siento *Sigue riendo y lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Reiner escrito nuevamente por natzukiuryuu que dice: "Levántate y dale un beso (en los labios) a Historia!" *El público aplaude emocionado* ¡Wow! Que gran reto...

Historia: ¿¡C-Cómo!? *Abre los ojos bastante sorprendida*

Reiner: *Reacciona de la misma manera* ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Rachel: No, tu hermana. Claro, ¡Tú tonto!

Reiner: *Voltea a ver a Historia y traga saliva nervioso* Muy bien, lo haré... *Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia Historia* ¿Vamos?

Historia: *Mira hacia el suelo algo apenada y un poco sonrojada* Si, vamos... *Reiner toma su mano y ambos se dirigen al centro del escenario quedando frente a frente*

Reiner: *Acaricia la mejilla de Historia mientras se va acercando lentamente a su rostro. Ella por su parte cierra los ojos, sonrojándose cada vez más al sentir como él se acercaba. Ambos se dan un beso*

Todo el público: ¡Awwwwn!

Historia: *Al terminar el beso sonríe nerviosamente a Reiner* Ya está... *Se dirige a su asiento al igual que él*

Rachel: Estoy comenzando a creer que este programa parece más un juego de verdad o reto.

Hanji: ¿Y qué acaso no es eso?

Rachel: Con la excepción de que ustedes no eligen si quieren verdad o reto *Ríe y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* Ah por cierto cuuki, claro que grabaremos la boda del Heichou y Petra, *Mira al sargento* ¿Cuando será?

Rivaille: *Se encoge de hombros* Aún no lo sé...

Rachel: *Lo mira seria* ¡Es tu boda!

Rivaille: Lo sé, pero apenas le acaba de proponer matrimonio... ¿No creerás que preparar una boda es muy fácil, cierto?

Rachel: Muy bien *Revolea los ojos* Pero tienes que mantenernos al tanto. *Lee la tarjeta* Reto para Jean escrito por Rainbowgirl7075 que dice: "Que le cante a Mikasa el coro de la canción '¿Que voy a hacer?' de Espinoza Paz" * Ríe a carcajadas* ¡Te va muy bien!

Mikasa: *Confundida* ¿Ah?

Jean: *Suspira y sonríe levemente. Se levanta de su silla y se queda parado frente al lugar de Mikasa y se aclara la voz* Aquí voy...

Rachel: ¡Música maestro! *Producción pone la música del coro de la canción*

Jean: *Comienza a cantar* Que voy a hacer cuando tenga ganas de darte un beso, que voy a hacer, sera muy tonto hacerle caricias a la pared; saldre a buscarte con la intención de volverte a ver. *Toda la gente sigue aplaudiendo mientras él aún canta* Me moriré cuando te mire besando a otro. Me moripré, hace un par de díasque te marchaste hoy mírame. Solamente quiero recuperarte, ¡vuelve otra vez! *Todo el público aplaude y él sonríe a todos y luego a Mikasa. Se dirige a su asiento*

Rachel: *Aplaudiendo también* ¡Magnífico, Jean! Que voz tan increíble tienes... *Sonríe y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* Oh vaya, esta pregunta es de Blueeyeswhit3 para Rivaille... Ella habla inglés pero se ha tomado la molestia de leer todo lo escrito aquí en español, ¡Un aplauso para ella! *Todo el público y el elenco de Shingeki No Kyojin aplauden fuerte* ahora la pregunta que dice: "¿Qué habría hecho usted de no haber conocido a Petra-chan?" *Todos miran al sargento curiosos esperando su respuesta*

Rivaille: Yo... *Desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos* Seguramente no me hubiera enamorado nunca, yo no sabía que era sentirse feliz y enamorado hasta que la conocí.

El público: ¡Awwwn! *Todos aplauden con emoción*

Erwin: Además ha dejado de ser tan cascarrabias como solía serlo.

Rivaile: *Encarna una ceja y mira a Erwin serio* Gracias, capitán... *Dice con sarcasmo*

Petra: *Muestra una dulce sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras*

Rachel: ¡Que dulce! *Dice con ternura y lee la misma tarjeta* reto para Mikasa escrito nuevamente por Blueeyeswhit3 que dice: "Lleva a Eren a una cita, por favor." *Todo el público grita y aplaude con emoción*

Mikasa: Y-Yo... *Voltea a ver a Eren de reojo y se sonroja, cubre sus mejillas con su bufanda* ¿Qué dices, Eren?

Eren: *Sonríe inocentemente a Mikasa* Claro, ¡Vamos! será divertido. *Se levanta de su silla y se dirige al lugar de Mikasa. Toma su mano* Pero... ¿A dónde vamos?

Rachel: Descuiden, el programa de "Ask and Challenge" se ha encargado de hacer reservación en un restaurante solamente para ustedes.

Eren: ¡Entonces ya está hecho! Volvemos en un rato *Sonríe a Mikasa*

Mikasa: *le devuelve la sonrisa pero un poco nerviosa y camina con él fuera del escenario*

Rachel: *Los ve salir* Vaya, esos dos hacen una linda pareja. ¿No lo creen? *Ríe un poco y el público aplaude.* Bueno, mientras ellos vuelven prosigamos. *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Armin de Blueeyeswhit3 que dice: "¿Con quién de las chicas irías en una cita?"

Armin: Uhm... *Ve a todas las chicas y fija su mirada en Historia* Bueno... Podría ser Annie... Tal vez *Baja la mirada hacia el piso y todo el público aplaude mientras que Annie sonríe de forma leve*

Rachel: *Sonríe levemente y saca otra tarjeta para leerla* reto para Petra escrito por vale que dice así: "Besar a eren en los labios por un minuto y 10 segundos." Rivaille, eso es venganza por haber besado a Mikasa...

Petra y Rivaille: ¿¡Q-Qué!?

Rachel: Calma... Será sólo un minuto y diez segundos... *Ambos la miran molestos* Será mejor si me callo, ¿cierto? *Entran Mikasa y Eren nuevamente al escenario* ¡Hola tórtolos! ¿Cómo les fue?

Mikasa: N-No nos llames tórtolos... *se sonroja*

Eren: La verdad... Fue muy divertido *Sonríe a Mikasa y la lleva a su lugar para que se siente*

Rachel: ¡Awwn! *Se levanta de su lugar* Ahora tienes que besar a Petra...

Mikasa y Eren: ¿¡Q-Qué!?

Rachel: *Revolea los ojos* ¿Es que acaso todos reaccionan igual? Es parte de un reto... Hazlo ya.

Mikasa: Pero-...

Rachel: *La interrumpe* ¡No reclames! Tú y Rivaille se besaron, es turno de ellos.

Eren: *Se queda en silencio y suspira* Muy bien...

Petra: *Se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia Eren hasta quedar enfrente de él* Lo lamento Eren...

Eren: Descuide Petra-san *Mira de reojo a Rivaille* Aunque se que luego moriré por esto... *Se acerca a Petra al igual que ella y ambos se besan*

El público: ¡Whoa!

Rivaille y Mikasa: *Observan la escena con una gran furia y en silencio hasta que pasa el minuto y los diez segundos*

Petra: *Termina el beso luciendo algo incómoda al igual que él y un poco sonrojada* hecho... *Se ve a sentar a su lugar al igual que Eren*

Rachel: Muy bien... *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Reto para Erwin escrito por Master Lady Dark que dice: "¿Alguna vez has hecho algo vergonzoso?"

Erwin: *Ríe a carcajadas* Si, muchas veces. Recuerdo que una vez estaba con Hanji, ella estaba enseñándome un experimento pero salió mal y explotó...

Hanji: *Ríe al igual que él al recordarlo* Lo malo resultó ser que incluso las cejas del Danchou se desvanecieron *ríe más fuerte*

Erwin: Así es, tuve que pasar una temporada sin cejas... Todos se burlaban, hay que admitirlo, fue vergonzoso pero divertido.

Rachel: *ríe* No logro imaginarte sin cejas Erwin *Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto escrito nuevamente por Master Lady Dark: "¡Duelo de esgrima entre Erwin y Levi! el perdedor...pues... tendrá que comer tierra" *El público aplaude*

Erwin: ¡Acepto! Vas a comer tierra Rivaille... *Sonríe de una forma retadora*

Rivaille: Eso lo veremos, Erwin. *Sonríe de la misma forma y ambos se levantan de su lugar. Un muchacho de producción lleva cascos y equipo de esgrima. Ambos se los colocan y toman sus espadas*

Rachel: *Se pone en medio de ambos* ¿Listos? *Ambos se ponen en posición para pelear* Que gane el mejor... ¡Empiecen! *Se quita de en medio y ambos comienzan a pelear mientras todos los presentes en el estudio apoyan a casa uno. El duelo parecía bastante parejo hasta que en un momento Erwin logra desarmar a Rivaille golpeando su espada*

Rivaille: Joder... *Mira su espada caer al suelo y mira a Erwin que estaba apunto de golpearlo con la espada. En ese mismo instante, se lanza al suelo y rueda en él para alcanzar su espada. Después de tomarla golpea con la espada a Erwin en el pecho* Touché. *Todo el público aplaude emocionado*

Erwin: *Sonríe aceptando su derrota* Bien hecho. *Ambos se dan la mano y se quitan el equipo de esgrima, acto seguido se dirigen a sus asientos*

Rachel: ¡Wow! Esa pelea fue épica... Continuemos ahora. Ah claro, y esperaremos a que Master Lady Dark salga de su guarida secreta para torturar a Rivaille *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Reto para Petra y Eren escrito por vale que dice: " Bailen young and beautiful de lana del rey."

Eren: *Suspira pesadamente y mira al sargento de reojo* Intuyo que todos quieren que muera tan joven, ¿no?

Petra: Descuida Eren... Es sólo un baile *Sonríe levemente tratando de suavizar la situación. Se pone de pie al igual que Eren y ambos se dirigen al centro del escenario. Eren toma la mano de. Petra y con la otra mano sujeta su cintura mientras que ella pone su mano sobre el hombro de él y la música empieza a sonar. Todos se quedan mirando atentamente como ambos bailaban, aunque parecían algo incómodos. Rivaille los mira con los brazos cruzados intentando no parecer molesto ni celoso hasta que la canción termina y todo el público aplaude y ambos se sientan en sus lugares*

Rachel: *Mira a Rivaille* Apuesto a que esos fueron los 3 minutos con 55 segundos más largos de tu vida, ¿Cierto? *Él solamente chasquea la lengua y ella ríe. Saca otra tarjeta y comienza a leerla* Reto para Armin escrito por Hikari que dice: "Baila una pieza de vals con Annie vestido de novios" ¡Vaya! ¿Qué les parece eso? *ríe*

Armin: ¿De novios? *Mira a Annie algo nervioso*

Annie: *Se levanta de su asiento* Hagámoslo... *Armin la mira un poco sorprendido y entonces se levanta de su asiento también*

Rachel: Bien, fuera del escenario producción les darán sus vestuarios... ¡Vayan! *Ambos se retiran y luego de un rato regresan ya vestidos! Armin de smoking y Annie con un vestido blanco*

Eren: ¡Eso merece una foto! *Ríe burlándose*

Armin: *le lanza una mirada asesina a Eren y toma la mano de Annie. Ambos caminan al centro del escenario y los de producción dejan sonar la canción "Tiempos de Vals", ambos comienzan a bailar y al terminar el público grita con emoción y aplaude*

Rachel: ¡Maravilloso! Que lindos... *Ambos se sonríen y salen del escenario para cambiarse, luego entran nuevamente y se sientan*

Rachel: Muy bien. *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Sasha hecha por Hikari nuevamente que dice: "Si un dia te llaman diciendote que eres la ganadora de patatas gratis por un año ¿como reaccionarias?"

Sasha: *Se levanta de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y comienza a gritar de emoción* ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Corre en círculos por todo el escenario y sigue gritando* ¡PATATAS! ¡GANE MILES DE PATATAS! *Salta de emoción y luego se detiene* Y eso sería más o menos mi reacción *Ríe un poco y toco el público le aplaude. Acto seguido, va y se dirige a su asiento*

Rachel: *Sonríe y saca otra tarjeta* reto para Armin escrito por Emily Harvent que dice: "Por un minuto tienes que sentarte en las piernas de Erwin y hacerle mimitos"

Armin: *Sus ojos se abren como platos y voltea a ver al capitán con los ojos totalmente abiertos* Y-Yo... ¿Qué?

Erwin: ¿Es necesario hacerlo? El pobre muchacho se ve aterrorizado*

Rachel: Si, es necesario... Así que acaba con esto de una vez por todas.

Armin: *Traga saliva y se levanta de su lugar*

Eren: ¡Vamos, Armin! Tu puedes...

Armin: *Baja la cabeza y al llegar frente a Erwin se sienta en sus piernas y comienza a hacerle mimitos mientras todo el público mira atentamente hasta que pasa el minuto*

Rachel: ¡Listo!

Armin: Muy bien... *Nervioso, se levanta de las piernas del capitán Erwin y se va a sentar a su lugar*

Rachel: *Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Jean escrito por Emily Harvent nuevamente, dice: "Cuéntanos alguna anécdota intima de amistad con Marco, algo ccomico o lo que sea"

Jean: Bueno, sólo puedo decir que admiro mucho a Marco, él me ha ayudado en todo lo que necesito e incluso a arriesgado su propia vida para salvarme. A veces hasta parece como un padre para mi, se preocupa mucho pero... Se siente bien tener a un amigo que siempre este allí para apoyarte, es el mejor *El público aplaude y Marco le dedica una sonrisa*

Rachel: *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee en voz alta* Pregunta para Petra escrita por El titán Colosal que dice: "¿Qué se siente tener los pechos mas grandes de la legión de reconocimiento?

Petra: ... ¿Ah? Eso... No es verdad...

Hanji: Claro que lo es, ¿O no, Rivaille? *ríe divertida*

Rivaille: *Se sorprende al escuchar su nombre y mira a Hanji pareciendo algo enojado* ¿¡Por... Por qué demonios me lo preguntas a mi!?

Petra: *Se sonroja un poco y su sonrojo desaparece rápidamente* Bueno yo... No creo que sean grandes en realidad, es sólo que no hay muchas chicas en el escuadrón de reconocimiento así que... Son normales *suelta una risilla nerviosa*

Rachel: *Trata de contener la risa al ver a Rivaille haciendo como si no oyera nada. Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Eren hecha por El titán Colosal: "Que eren se siente en el asiento al lado de levi y que siente a petra en sus piernas."

Eren: ¿¡D-D-DE NUEVO!?

Rivaille: *Habla entre dientes* Si lo hace le partiré la cara...

Rachel: No, no lo harás... Petra, levántate por favor.

Petra: S-Sí. *Se pone de pie. Eren camina hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Petra y se sienta (Al lado del sargento). Acto seguido Petra se sienta en sus piernas un momento y todos esperan a que Rivaille reaccione de una mala forma. Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada molesto para no tener que ver esa escena.*

Rachel: Es suficiente, chicos. *Petra se levanta de las piernas de Eren y él hace una pequeña reverencia en signo de disculpa para después ir a su lugar otra vez.* Rivaille... ¿Estás molesto*

Rivaille: *Habla con una voz terrorífica acompañada de una mirada fría* No, estoy bien...

Rachel: Si, se nota *Sarcasmo. Saca otra tarjeta* Reto escrito por el titán acorazado que dice: "Que Petra se vista de animadora usando un top y una mini falda y que baile viva happy de hatsune miku con Eren."

Petra: *Suspira y se levanta de su lugar* No me esperaba esa... *De mala gana sale del escenario y después de un momento entra nuevamente vestida de animadora* Ya vine.

Rachel: Pero si eres una animadora... Debes estar animada, ¿No? *El público aplaude apoyando su argumento*

Petra: *Respira hondo y sonríe alegre.* ¡Estoy lista! *Empieza a sonar la canción de Hatsune Miku. Camina saltando hasta el lugar de Eren y lo levanta de su lugar. Ambos comienzan a bailar y el sargento los observa con algo de fastidio. Al terminar la canción el público aplaude y Eren vuelve a su lugar. Petra sale del escenario para cambiarse y luego vuelve con su uniforme. Se sienta al lado de Rivaille y baja la mirada avergonzada* Lo siento.

Rivaille: *Suspira* Descuida.

Rachel: *Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto nuevamente escrito por el titán acorazado: "Que eren carge a petra como un bebe y le haga mimitos y le presione los cachetes."

Petra y Eren: ¡AGH! *Se levantan de sus lugares otra vez. Eren la carga entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé y le presiona los cachetes, luego le hace mimitos y al terminar la pone en el suelo*

Eren: Hecho. *Va a sentarse a su lugar al igual que Petra. Mira de reojo al sargento Rivaille y este le dedica una mirada tétrica*

Rachel: Creo que hoy será el funeral de Eren, ¿No creen? *Ríe nerviosa y saca otra tarjeta* Reto para Eren escrito por Titán Kawaii: "Sentar a petra en una mesa y besarle el cuello y los labios sensualmente" ... Ok, definitivamente estarás muerto al final del programa.

Eren: Ya lo se... *Uno de los muchachos lleva una mesa al centro del escenario y Eren se levanta al igual que Petra. Ambos caminan al centro y él la sube a la mesa*

Rivaille: *Se forma un aura aterradora alrededor de él y parece como si sacara fuego por los ojos*

Eren: Disculpe Petra-san *Dice avergonzado. Besa el cuello de Petra, al sentir el beso ella se estremece. Acto seguido le besa los labios sensualmente, o al menos trata de que pareciera sensual. La ayuda a bajar de la mesa y avergonzados los dos se van a sus asientos. Un muchacho de producción saca la mesa del escenario y se retira*

Rachel: *Para evitar el momento incómodo lee la tarjeta nuevamente* Pregunta para Rivaille: "¿Te gustan los pechos de Petra?

Rivaille: ¿¡Qué!?

Rachel: Sólo responde... Aunque un consejo, si dices que no podrías ofenderla y si dices que si parecerás un pervertido *Ríe*

Petra: *Se sonroja y mira de reojo al sargento*

Rivaille: Es que... ¡Nunca me he fijado! No me llama la atención eso de ella. Nunca he dirigido mis ojos hacia sus pechos y no lo haré sólo porque me lo preguntan, yo no soy un pervertido *Chasquea la lengua y cierra los ojos*

Rachel: Bueno... Pero tendrás que tocarlos.

Rivaille: ¡Ya dije que-!

Rachel: *Lo interrumpe leyendo la continuación de la tarjeta* Reto para Rivaille: "Tocarle un pecho a Petra" aquí lo dice...

Rivaille: *Se queda hecho una piedra sin moverse y hasta que logra reaccionar, voltea a ver a Petra quien parece un tomate por lo colorada que estaba* Tsk... De acuerdo *Suspira y se levanta de su lugar. Se arrodilla frente a Petra y la mira fijamente*

Petra: *Cierra los ojos fuertemente al ver que dirigía la mano hacia su pecho y al sentir su mano sobre él se estremece, pareciendo bastante nerviosa*

Rivaille: *Mantiene su mano sobre el pecho de Petra mientras mira hacia otra parte y luego la quita* Ya. *Ocultando sus nervios se sienta en su lugar sin mirar a Petra*

Hanji: Y... ¿Cómo se sintió? *Pregunta burlona*

Rivaille: ¡Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos!

Rachel: Mejor sigamos... *Dice antes de que Rivaille intente matar a Hanji. Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Bertolt que dice "Cargar a Petra en tu espalda y caminar por el set."

Petra: ¿Cómo si fuera una niña? *Pregunta riendo*

Rachel: Exactamente *Asiente con la cabeza*

Bertolt: Pan comido. *Sonríe leve y se levanta de su asiento, se dirige hacia Petra y la ayuda a levantarse, ella se sube a su espalda y él camina alrededor del escenario varias veces hasta que de repente la baja al suelo* Ya está. *El público aplaude y ambos se van a sentar a sus lugares.*

Rachel: *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta para Armin hecha por Arasol que dice: "Si tuvieras que escoger a una de las chicas del programa con la cual debes tener un bebé, ¿a cuál eligirías y por qué?"

Armin: Bueno... Yo...

Rachel: Ya sabemos que Annie *ríe con burla y Armin la mira bastante nervioso* Ahora dinos por qué...

Armin: Porque... *Agacha la cabeza* Porque es la chica que me gusta... *Dice en tono bajo*

Annie: *Se sonroja un poco sin que se notase mucho*

Rachel: Aww, ¡Que lindo! *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Petra hecha nuevamente por Arasol que dice: "Ya que estamos hablando de bebés y todo eso, ¿cómo piensas llamar al pequeño que tendrás con el Sargento Rivaille?

Petra: ¿B-Bebés? P-Pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en ellos...

Rachel: *Sonríe* Eres tan adorable, sólo dinos... ¿Cómo le pondrías?

Petra: Bueno, en realidad siempre me ha gustado el nombre Haruto... O también Takumi, son preciosos... *Esboza una dulce sonrisa*

Rachel: Te entiendo, esos nombres son tan monos *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Reto para Petra escrita por elmo que dice: "darle una patada a eren como levi hizo en el juicio y luego darle un beso en los labios."

Petra: ¿Patada?

Eren: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué una patada así? En aquella ocasión el Heichou me botó un diente... Y no es muy agradable recordarlo, ¿sabes?

Rachel: *Revolea los ojos* Sólo hazlo...

Eren: Ya que *Suspira y se levanta de su lugar para ir al centro del escenario junto con Petra. Se hinca en el suelo y la mira* Adelante.

Rivaille: *Sonríe de forma maliciosa* Ese golpe tengo que verlo...

Petra: *Murmura* Lo siento, Eren... *Jala aire profundamente y con todas sus fuerzas le da una patada a Eren en la cara tal y como Rivaille lo había hecho antes y le bota un diente. Todo el público exclama asombrado* ¡P-Perdón! Fue demasiado fuerte *Se arrodilla frente a él y lo mira afligida* ¿Estas bien?

Eren: *Se limpia la sangre que le sale de la boca y sonríe para tratar de tranquilizarla* Si, lo estoy.

Rachel: ¡Ahora el beso! No, esperen... *Corre hacia el asiento de Rivaille y le tapa los ojos*

Rivaille: ¿Qué haces?

Rachel: ¡Ya! *Petra le da un beso en los labios a Eren e ilncómoda, se levanta del suelo y lo ayuda a levantarse para sentarse a sus lugares. Le destapa los ojos a Rivaille* Listo. *Sonríe y lee la misma tarjeta* reto para Eren escrito nuevamente por elmo: "decirle a petra que esta enamorado de ella y que la seguira hasta el final."

Eren: *Revolea los ojos* Sólo eso me faltaba... *Lo dice con dificultad por miedo a que en algún momento Rivaille lo golpee y lo extermine por completo* Eh... Petra-san, Estoy enamorado de usted y... Le seguiré hasta el final *Desvía la mirada y el público aplaude*

Rachel: muy bien... Debo decirles, que el programa tendrá que parar aquí ya que es demasiado... DEMASIADO largo, sólo dejaremos las preguntas y retos de Dragonlector, laxistenciaolvidada y de un anónimo para el próximo capitulo, lo siento... Pero serán las primeras preguntas para la próxima... Ah por cierto Gragonlector, lo siento pero por ahora no podremos tener invitados en el programa... *Dice en voz baja* No tenemos presupuesto ahora y será hasta que la directora/escritora tenga tiempo libre y lo desee. Muchas gracias a todos por estar con nosotros el día de hoy y esperamos sus preguntas, hasta la próxima es... ¡Ask and Challenge! *Se comienzan a cerrar los telones y se escucha a Rivaille hablar mientras se levanta de su silla*

Rivaille: Muy bien, Eren... Llegó tu hora *Comienza a correr para atraparlo y golpearlo*

Eren: *Corriendo por su vida mientras grita y cuando se cierran los telones se escuchan muchas cosas rompiéndose*


	9. Chapter 9

*Se abren los telones. La gente aplaude al poder ver a todos los miembros de la serie sentados en su lugar y a Rachel en el suyo saludando a todo el público*

Rachel: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta querido público a "Ask and Challenge"! Gracias por la espera y por sintonizarnos el día de hoy. Hemos recibido sus preguntas y ahora... No los haremos esperar más y- *Deja de hablar al ver a Eren todo lastimado y lleno de moretones* Vaya, ¿Pero que te pasó?

Eren: Yo... *Mira de reojo a Levi quien le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos* Uh... Me caí de un árbol

Rachel: *Se encoge de hombros y lee una tarjeta* Muy bien, este reto fue escrito por laexitenciaolvidada y dice: "Que Annie y Mikasa combatan cuerpo a cuerpo, a ver quien gana..." *El público aplaude* si les soy sincera... Me gusta ese reto, ¿chicas?

Mikasa y Annie: *Se dedican miradas de furia la una a la otra y se levantan de sus asientos para dirigirse al centro del escenario y poder pelear, ambas se colocan en posición de combate*

Rachel: ¡COMIENCEN! *La pelea inicia y todos los presentes comienzan a apoyar a cada una de las chicas. Annie esquiva las patadas que Mikasa le lanza y le lanza un puño fuerte en la cara haciendo que se caiga al suelo*

Eren: ¡MIKASA! *Grita preocupado. Mikasa se pone de pie, y aún más furiosa que antes esquiva varios golpes de Annie tratando de lastimarla. Ambas continúan peleando como si de matarse se tratara y con una patada al estómago, Mikasa logra hacer que Annie caiga al suelo sosteniendo su abdomen mientras trata de recuperar aire*

Annie: Me... Rindo *Dice con dificultad poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Reiner y Bertolt quienes la llevan a su asiento. El público aplaude a Mikasa por su triunfo y ella sólo suspira y se limpia el sudor de la frente con su brazo. Caminando de regreso a su silla*

Rachel: Gran batalla *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee en voz alta* pregunta escrita por Loca Bionica para Erwin que dice: "¿Que se siente saber que hay o que rumoran de gente que tiene sexo en tu escritorio?"

Erwin: ¿¡En mi escritorio!?

Levi: *Se cubre la boca con el brazo para tapar su sonrisa mientras ríe en silencio*

Hanji: *Desvía la mirada y no logra evitar reír a carcajadas*

Rachel: Sí, en el tuyo... Responde ¿Quieres?

Erwin: Es tan... Tan... Asqueroso, y pensar que siempre trabajo en él. Necesito cambiarlo

Levi: Aunque cambies de escritorio no lograrás hacer que la gente deje de hacer eso.

Rachel: *Ríe levemente y lee la misma tarjeta* de nuevo pregunta para Erwin: "¿Usted siente algo por Hanji?"

Erwin: *Se queda en silencio un momento y después de pensar lo que iba a decir habla* Hanji es a veces terca e hiperactiva, pero es una persona admirable, apasionada en todo lo que hace y además de todo es muy alegre... Su alegría y entusiasmo son contagiosos. Además-

Levi: *Lo interrumpe* ¿Es idea mía... O estás tratando de evadir la pregunta? *Sonríe maliciosamente*

Erwin: *Le lanza una mirada asesina* Cállate Levi...

Dot Pixis: *Sentado con el resto del público* ¡Es cierto, Levi! ¡Erwin, dilo ya!

Erwin: ¿Pixis? *Frunce el ceño levemente* No me digas que bebiste de nuevo...

Sasha: ¿A quién le importa? *Mira a Erwin* Con todo respeto, Danchou... Sólo debe responder "Sí" o "No", no es tan complicado...

Rachel: Exacto. ¿Entonces Erwin...?

Erwin: Yo... *Agacha la cabeza y suspira* Creo... Creo que sí. *Todos los presentes en el set exclaman sorprendidos ante sus confesión, incluyendo a Hanji*

Rachel: Wow... ¿Quien lo diría? Eso es tan romántico... *Dice con una sonrisa*

Erwin: *Evita mirar a Hanji* Sólo continúa con las preguntas, ¿Quieres?

Rachel: Es verdad... *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Hanji escrita nuevamente por Loca Bionica que dice: "Hanji me agradas un montón, ¿puedes ser mi madre o mi tutora?"

Hanji: ¡Whoa! ¿En serio te agrado? Muchísimas gracias... Claro que con gusto seré tu tutora o madre, sería un verdadero placer.

Rachel: *Ríe y lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Levi escrito nuevamente por Loca Bionica que dice: "Que golpeé a Eren mucho más fuerte que en el juicio (esto es para que Eren sepa que lo detesto)"

Levi: Hm... Me gusta ese reto *Dice mirando a Eren*

Eren: ¿¡Q-Que!? No... Ya sufrí demasiado, ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! *Ve que Levi camina hacia él* Heichou...

Levi: Lo siento mocoso, un reto es un reto *Dice pateándolo en la cara lo más fuerte que puede*

Rachel: *Mira con horror la escena* E-Ehm... Esto es demasiado violento. Iremos a unos cortes comerciales... Volveremos *Dice mirando como Levi vuelve a golpearlo*

** ************* **DIFICULTADES TÉCNICAS *****************

COMPARTAN LA FRUSTRACIÓN

*Regresa la programación*

Mikasa: *Hincada en el suelo con Eren recostado en sus piernas mientras acaricia su cabello* Levi Heichou... No debió ser tan rudo *Reclama frunciendo el ceño*

Levi: *Sentado en su lugar cruzado de brazos* Tsk... Como digas, Rachel... Continúa.

Rachel: *Viendo al pobre de Eren aún atónita* ¿Ah?... S-Si. *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* reto para Levi escrito por MrAngustinaHP: "Que se siente en las piermas de Eren y que le de un sensual beso con lengua"

Eren: *Volviendo en si* ¿¡Qué dices!?

Levi: *Abriendo los ojos hasta que estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus orbitales* ¿Quieres que yo... ¡Qué!?

Rachel: ¡Sólo háganlo!

Hanji: Anda Levi, sabes que lo deseas *Ríe burlonamente*

Levi: *Le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos y se levanta, caminando hacia Eren. Con ayuda de Mikasa logran hacer que se siente y luego, él se sienta en sus piernas*

Eren: *Se sonroja y aparta la mirada* ¿El beso es tan necesario?

Rachel: Sí, lo es.

Levi: Tsk. Acabemos con esto... *Toma a Eren de la barbilla y junta sus labios con los de él, luego se vuelve un beso con lengua y se aleja de él* gérmenes de mocoso... *Dice limpiando su boca con su brazo al igual que Eren. Se levanta de sus piernas y regresa a su lugar frunciendo el ceño*

Rachel: *Sonrojada por lo que había visto* Eh... Continuemos *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Reto para Eren escrito por Auror DragonSlayer: "Carga a petra sobre tus piernas por seis o mas preguntas seguidas mientras le haces mimos y besas su cuello"

Eren: Demonios...

Petra: *Frunce el ceño y mira a Levi algo apenada*

Levi: *Suspira y cierra los ojos para no parecer molesto*

Petra: Lo siento... *Le dice. Se pone de pie y camina hacia donde está Eren para luego sentarse en sus piernas*

Eren: Lo lamento, Petra-san *Se disculpa besando su cuello haciendo que ella se estremezca*

Rachel: *Mira de reojo a Levi* ¿Estás bien?

Levi: *Aun con los ojos cerrados* Sólo continúa con esas preguntas.

Rachel: Bien *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee* Pregunta de DragonLector que dice: "¿alguno de ustedes toca algún instrumento?"

Historia: *Levanta la mano* Desde que era pequeña... Aprendí a tocar el violín.

Gunter: *Levanta la mano también* Y yo la trompeta..

Rachel: ¿Quién lo diría? Tenemos dos maestros de la música aquí *Comenta con una sonrisa* Ahora un reto escrito nuevamente por DragonLector que dice: "Los reto a todos a hacer un espectaculo acrobatico con sus equipos de maniobras" *El público aplaude* Creo que todos queremos ver eso...

Erwin: Todos... ¡AHORA! *Grita como orden. Todos los soldados disparan los cables de sus equipos y se elevan en el aire haciendo varios asombrosos trucos de acrobacia. Todo el público aplaude y todos regresan a sus asientos después de aterrizar en el suelo*

Rachel: *Aplaudiendo* Increíble, todos ustedes son geniales *Lee la misma tarjeta* Pregunta para Hanji escrita nuevamente por DragonLector que dice: "Ya que tu estudias a los titanes y aqui hay gente que se vuelve titan ¿no has estudiado el como se reproducen los titanes usandolos a ellos como sujetos de estudio?

Hanji: ¡Buena pregunta! Aunque... Aún no he podido, ninguno de los muchachos me deja realizar pruebas en ellos, ni siquiera Eren.

Rachel: Tal vez algún día lo hagan *Dice tratando de animarla*

Levi: No le digas mentiras.

Rachel: Perdón... *Saca otra tarjeta y la lee en voz alta* pregunta de Beeth para Ymir: "Ymir ¿por que tanto apego con historia? La verdad."

Ymir: *Levanta una ceja* ¿Hhm? Pues en realidad no es por nada en especial, simplemente siento que Historia es una de las muy pocas personas en las que puedo confiar. Al principio sólo era su amiga porque sabía que ocultaba algo desde un principio, pero después me di cuenta que tener un amigo, alguien que se preocupe por ti cuando algo malo te pasa es... Lindo.

El Público: ¡Awwwn!

Rachel: Que bonito *Sonríe y lee la misma tarjeta* pregunta para Annie escrita nuevamente por Beeth: "¿Por qué eres tan indeferente y fría hacía los demás? Cuentanos tu razón de ser así"

Annie: No lo hago a propósito, y en realidad no solía ser de esa forma. Es sólo que... *Mira hacia el suelo* Mi padre dijo que no puedo confiar en nadie y que puedo hacer que el mundo entero sea mi enemigo pero el único que me apoya y el único en el que puedo confiar... Es él.

Armin: Eso no es así, Annie... Todos nosotros somos tus amigos y te queremos. Puedes confiar en nosotros también *Dice con una sonrisa. El público entero vuelve a aplaudir*

Rachel: *Observa con ternura la escena y saca Otra tarjeta* reto para Erwin, Levi y Hanji escrito por vaale: "Ponerse falda y bailar ula ula"

Levi: Estas loca si crees que vamos a-... *Mira a Erwin y Hanji parados al centro del escenario ya con sus faldas Hawaianas puestas* Mier-...

Rachel: ¡Cuida tu bocota!

Levi: ... Coles *Hanji y Erwin lo levantan de su lugar a la fuerza y le ponen una falda Hawaiana sobre su pantalón contra su voluntad*

Hanji: Música de Ula Ula, por favor... *Ponen musica Hawaiana y tanto Hanji como Erwin comienzan a bailar mientras que Levi permanece cruzado de brazos con mirada de pocos amigos* Hey Levi... ¡Baila! *Dice obligándolo a mover sus caderas hasta que termina la canción y el público aplaude*

Levi: Todos ustedes están locos *Dice arrancándose la falda y sentándose en su lugar al igual que Erwin y Hanji*

Rachel: Debí haber grabado eso *Dice riendo burlonamente.* Petra... Ya puedes sentarte en tu lugar

Petra: *Sonríe* Gracias Rachel *Se levanta de las piernas de Eren y mientras va caminando Rachel sigue leyendo*

Rachel: *Lee la misma tarjeta* Reto para Petra: "Abrazar fuerte y dulce al heichou y darle besucones"

Petra: ¿Uh? *Mira a Levi y se sonroja de pies a cabeza* E-Esta bien...

Levi: *Se levanta de su lugar y antes de que llegue al centro del escenario, Petra corre y se abalanza sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.*

Petra: Este reto es el mejor que haya recibido *Dice en voz baja cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que Levi sonría levemente. A continuación le da varios besos en los labios y en toda la cara también*

Todos los presentes: "¡Awwwwn!"

Rachel: *Suspira de ver tanta ternura* Apuesto a que ambos esperaban ese reto, ¿No es así?... ¡Siguiente pregunta! Para Petra nuevamente de vaale: "Dale un dulce beso a Eren" *Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Levi se deshace y termina el abrazo mirando a Eren* Levi, es parte del programa...

Levi: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... *Dice regresando a su lugar*

Eren: *Se levanta de su silla y lentamente va caminando hacia Petra* Disculpe, Heichou *Dice mirándolo de reojo*

Levi: *Chasquea la lengua y vuelve a cerrar los ojos*

Petra: *Le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Eren* Listo... *Ambos van a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares.*

Rachel: *Lee otra de las tarjetas y sonríe maliciosamente* Reti para Bert escrito por Carito-Braun que dice: " Decirle a Annie que la amas y besarla por 1 minuto"

Bertolt: *Traga saliva y se levanta de su asiento al igual que Annie. Ya estando frente a frente, le toma las manos y la mira fijamente* Annie... Yo te amo *Se acerca a ella y la besa de forma tierna durante todo un minuto. El público grita y aplaude*

Annie: *Ligeramente sonrojada le sonríe a Bert y se va a su lugar a sentarse al igual que él*

Rachel: *Lee otra tarjeta* reto para Eren escrito por karunebulous: "Darle un beso francés a Mikasa"

Mikasa: *Al escuchar su nombre cubre sus mejillas con su bufanda roja para que no se note su sonrojo*

Eren: *Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia Mikasa tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella bastante nerviosa, toma su mano y se pone de pie quedando frente a él.*

Mikasa: Eren, no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres *Dijo bajando la cabeza. Eren tomó su barbilla levantando su mirada para poder verla y le sonrió*

Eren: ¿Quién dice que no quiero? *Cuestiona acercándose a ella y besándola (Un beso francés). El público entero se pone de pie y gritan al mismo tiempo que aplauden. Eren termina el beso y acaricia la mejilla de Mikasa. Se da media vuelta y se dirige a su asiento*

Rachel: Amor joven *Dice sonriendo. Saca otra tarjeta* preguntas para Armin hechas por BlackRose800 que dice: "¿eres virgen? ¿la tienes grande o pequeña? ¿te gustan los pepinos?"

Armin: *Se sorprende por las preguntas* Bueno yo... Sí, soy virgen. La tengo... De tamaño normal supongo *Dice sonrojándose* Y sobre los pepinos... Si hablamos de los vegetales entonces creo que si.

Rachel: *Tratando de contener la risa* Bien, reto para Eren escrito nuevamente por BlackRose800: "te reto a besar a Armin con lengua lo mas apasionadamente que puedas por cinco minutos"

Eren y Armin: *Intercambian miradas confundidas* ¡NI LOCO!

Jean: *Ya desesperado se levanta de su lugar y jala del pelo a Armin para llevarlo a donde está Eren, levantándolo de su lugar del pelo también* sólo háganlo...

Eren: *Suspira* Tiene razón... ¿A la cuenta de tres?

Armin: Sí. *Dice incómodo* Uno...

Eren: Dos...

Armin: ¡Tres! *Ambos se besan y todos se quedan sorprendidos. El público entero exclama un "¡WHOA!" Como sorpresa y continúan mirándolos hasta que pasa un minuto. Al terminar el beso ambos se limpian los labios y se dirigen a sus lugares*

Rachel: *Sonrojada de nuevo* Debo dejar de ver todo lo que hacen *Tose un poco* Muy bien querido público... Es todo por hoy. Lamentamos no poder responder las preguntas de las personas que faltaron, las responderemos de primero en el próximo capítulo y Ah... Antes de que lo olvide, debido a que el número de comentarios y preguntas/retos ha crecido quisiéramos pedirles mandar ahora sólo una pregunta o un reto (Sólo uno de ellos), de esa forma se le haría más fácil a la escritora de diálogos responder a todas sus preguntas. Agradecemos que "lean" nuestro programa, los esperaremos a la próxima en... ¡Ask and Challenge! Muchísimas gracias... *El público aplaude y los telones se cierran*


End file.
